Titan's Fall
by silvrobin
Summary: The tower has fallen. The Titans are dead. Slade has won. Or...not. (AU Robin&Terra Apprentice story, not Slash, updated weekly)
1. Duty

**Authors Note:** I've always loved apprentice fan-fiction. I don't know why, I just have. So, I was watching Titan Rising and had a thought: what would happen if Terra had been actively working with Slade at that time? It's not terribly clever, and I guarantee you that I'll be pulling a lot of references from the _hundreds_ of other fics I have read. If I pull a reference from your fic feel special, or I guess you can opt not to if that is your prerogative.

I should probably note the entirety of this fic takes place during season two in an alternate universe where Titan's Tower wasn't saved. This first bit, the prologue if you will, is pretty much just a refresher of the episode for those who haven't seen it in forever. The real exciting stuff is next chapter and I won't fault you for skipping ahead.

Also! Due to my sense of humor being incredibly awkward at times I'm going to state ahead of time that this isn't slash. Pairings are...well, they're a surprise, but I can tell you right now it isn't Slade/Robin.

I'm not making any money off of this, and I don't own Teen Titans. Though, that ought to be obvious.

Anyway, enough blabbing, enjoy the ride.

* * *

The game was heated, but how could a game between a bunch of super powered teenager's _not _be? Robin smashed the ball back across the net, landing like a cat, and barely giving a thought to the empath sitting on the sidelines and chanting in her monotone.

It was him and Beast Boy against Starfire and Cyborg. He and the green bean might not have had the same power packed strength as the other two, but they were certainly more agile. Robin made this abundantly clear as he arced up into the air and smashed the ball downwards.

Starfire went to intercept but Cyborg was faster. There was an epic showdown, cybernetic teen versus a gigantic green gorilla. It could have easily gone either way but Beast Boy was the first to smash it. The ball went rocketing through the air.

It was headed _straight for Raven._

"Raven! Heads up!" the changeling shouted, pumping his arms like he was trying to fly. She didn't need the warning. The ball was suddenly engulfed in black energy and rocketed back towards Beast Boy. The changeling caught it with a winded expression on his cheerful grin face before flopping over. Robin couldn't help but wince.

His masked eyes widened as he glanced down at Beast Boy, who was on the ground, and then back at Raven. "Are you sure you don't want to play, Raven?"

The others enthusiastically jumped in trying to entice her to join them, but the response she gave made it _very_ clear that she couldn't. She had to mediate to keep a handle on her powers. The team could respect that, even if they didn't think it was much fun. They shrugged at each other before starting the game up again.

Beast Boy was up to serve and it wasn't long before Raven was back in the firing range. As the ball rocketed towards her the second time she simply moved out of the way. It sailed past and presumably down to the ground below even as the Titans cried out that it should give a thought to defying gravity. Giving out a defeated sigh Beast Boy said. "I'll get it."

He didn't have to. Moments later the ball landed on the roof, seemingly on it's own.

Then _she _appeared.

"So. Which team am I on?"

Robin stared at the girl with the blond hair for a moment before his attention turned to the reactions of his teammates. Starfire and Beast Boy were practically falling over each other to greet the little geomancer. Cyborg was more reserved, but he still had a smile on his face. Only Raven looked unmoved, her back still to them, staunchly ignoring them.

When she greeted him he stayed professional, even detached. "Good to see you again," he said with a smile, reaching out a green gloved hand to shake hers.

Beast Boy protested that it wasn't just good, but Robin wasn't so sure yet. Especially after Raven's less than friendly greeting. Terra didn't seem terribly perturbed by this, however, as she stated she wasn't going to leave this time.

"I wanna be a Teen Titan!" she proclaimed, flinging her arms open and smiling at them winningly.

The resounding silence that followed, and the perplexed expressions on the others faces, caused the blond's expression to falter.

"Uh..." Beast Boy tried to explain.

"Got it," Terra replied frowning and backing up, her hands in font of her. "Sorry. Didn't realize the offer had an expiration date." she turned to leave but was stopped by a green gloved hand reaching for her shoulder.

Robin shook his head, frowning. "The offer didn't expire." he glanced towards his team. "We're just...concerned."

"Yeah..." Beast Boy haltingly tried to explain the situation. He couldn't manage it until Raven stepped in.

"You couldn't control your powers," the empath said, bluntly. Terra didn't seem to find it as offensive as they thought she would.

"Hello!" she exclaimed. "That's why I left! Robin said I needed practice," she gestured to the boy, who nodded affirmation. "So I've been practicing. Check it out."

She flipped backwards and began a controlled display of her powers. It was an impressive light show. Even Robin had to admit that she had gotten better.

"See!' she proclaimed. "I have everything under control."

Irony would have an earthquake occur at that moment.

Everyone turned to stare accusationally at Terra. The girl's face turned bright pink.

"Wasn't me!" she protested.

Robin took off for the door. This needed to be researched further.

"Earthquakes," Cyborg proclaimed as they stood in front of a massive map of the city. "Small ones, but they're happening all over the city."

"Too many to be natural," Terra pointed out.

"That's because they're not earthquakes," Robin replied, frowning as he analyzed the computer in front of him. Tiny red dots danced in lines. "They're a trail. Something is moving under the city. We need to find out what."

"Titans GO!"

It was the battle cry. The team moved out. Robin and Raven paused when they noticed that Terra wasn't following. "Are you coming or not?" the spiky haired leader asked bluntly.

"Does this mean I'm on the team?" the blond asked hopefully.

"It means we could use your help," Robin replied, narrowing his masked eyes at her. The little geomancer nodded eagerly and raced past, brushing into Raven. The expression on her face gave Robin pause. He reached out a hand to steady her, noticing her face was slightly flushed. "Everything okay?"

"Can't tell," the young witch replied in her monotone. "Are you sure it's safe to have her around?"

"Not entirely," Robin confided. "But everyone deserves a second chance."

He had no idea those words could come back to haunt him so soon.

Robin caught up to the rest of the team downtown. They were engaging one of the things, Robin assumed, that had been causing the localized seismic activity. It looked like a cross between a worm, a subway car, and ugly.

The Titans fought it just like any other monster. As a team they were far more efficient then children were normally thought to be. Raven saved a busload of people before Cyborg distracted the beast by throwing a taxi cab at it. Terra created a rock wall when it charged, shoving the thing backwards so it fell heavily on the street behind it before being smashed into by a giant green mammoth.

It turned out the thing had lasers when a red beam smashed Beast Boy into a nearby building. He landed with a groan and Terra barely managed to save him before another laser hit where he had been standing.

Starfire drew the laser fire skywards, a green blur sailing through the sky followed by a red beam.

"Good work, Terra," Robin said, gritting his teeth and glaring up at the beast when the geomancer and the changeling landed behind him. "Now help me get in his face!"

With a glow of brilliant yellow energy she ripped up a floating pathway of rocks. The Boy Wonder hopped from one to the other barely avoiding the red beam once a few targeted explosions brought the thing's attention back to himself. Flinging himself into the air the little acrobat released a flurry of tiny explosive pellets. They flew into the monster's mouth.

Those things would give it awful indigestion.

Starfire caught him as he began to free fall back towards Earth. He could always trust her to catch him. Behind them the worm belched explosives. A green pterodactyl carrying Cyborg flew past for the kill shot. It was unsuccessful. It did, however, distract the worm enough for Robin to attack again.

He landed at a run. Starfire deposited him safely back on solid ground, a rooftop in this case, and he pulled out his grappling hook as he raced off of the building to start another aerial assault. The hook connected on the worm and he was sent flying around it until he landed, crouched, on it's back.

The boy pulled out his bostaff with a twirl and hit the button in the center that extended it before jamming the thing into what appeared to be a control panel. His attempt at added leverage failed when the staff broke and the monster he was currently riding gave a Wookie-like shriek.

Below him, a robot man riding a triceratops attacked.

While it did not capture Robin's full attention, staying on top of the stupid worm-bot had that honor, he did notice what appeared to be Raven and Terra struggling over a giant rock. He landed smoothly on the ground while they were still fighting over it. The robot worm's laser turned towards the two girls.

"Look out!" Robin cried.

And then the rock exploded.

Fragments went everywhere and momentarily stunned the Titans and the worm. Not for long, however.

"It's getting away!" Robin cried, pointing in the direction of the worm robot that was burrowing back underground. They stopped in front of the hole and stared into the blackness when Robin's communicator rang.

He already had an idea who it was before he had reached back to open it. The black and orange face confirmed his suspicions.

"Slade," the boy said with venom that leaked into his scowl.

"Robin," the man greeted smoothly. "Good to see you again. I do hope I haven't called at a bad time."

"The worm!" Robin cut right to the chase. "What are you planning?"

"Well now, Robin, if you're so very curious why don't you come down here and find out?" it was an invitation. One Robin had no choice but to accept. He frowned and shut the communicator with more force than necessary after the man's image had faded out. They were following that worm. They were going to stop Slade.

It was dark in the tunnels. Luckily Starfire made a good nightlight and Cyborg had a built in flashlight. There were theories about what the worm was doing down here. Raven and Terra had a heart to heart that the others tried to ignore.

Suddenly they were dumped into a huge cavern.

"Dead end," Raven reported.

"Not necessarily," the Boy Wonder turned towards a wall scrutinizing it as though it would expunge all it's secrets to him. His device, however, made it do so. "I'm picking up a signal from deep inside the rock."

"Way deep," Cyborg confirmed, coming closer. "Electronics, and a heartbeat."

"Slade," Robin said with a wide scowl.

"How about we dig down there and see what's up?" Terra suggested, she drew her hands out and they glowed a bright yellow. Suddenly, the cave around them began to shake. Accusatory glares were shot in Terra's direction. It wasn't her fault this time.

The worm was back. He brought friends...or maybe cousins?

The three seemed to converge on the young heroes and it looked for a moment like they were about to become worm food. Then, all three of the monstrous robots simply left. The team stared dumbfounded.

"Helloooo!" Beast Boy cried after them waving his hands. "The good guys are over here!" he turned back towards the team. "Dude! We got snubbed!"

"Because we are not their target," Starfire pointed out.

"Three of those worms together could wreck anything in the city." Cyborg cried.

"We have to stop them." Terra decided.

"We have to stop Slade," Raven pointed out.

"We split up," Robin decided, taking charge. "Cyborg, Starfire, Beast Boy, go after the worms. Terra and Raven, we're going after Slade."

Cyborg called to his teammates and the three going after the worms left. Robin was left alone with the empath and geomancer who didn't like each other much.

"I can make a tunnel on my own," Terra protested with a hand on her hip. She gestured to raven with her free hand. "Shouldn't she go with-"

"No," Robin interrupted. "Raven is almost as good at moving Earth as you are. We're digging through solid rock. I'm gunna need you both."

"Nice try," Raven said emotion creeping into her voice.

"I've got a fix on the signal. Forty degrees down, six hundred meters deep," Robin interrupted before they could start an argument.

"No problem," the girls answered in unison. They began to dig. Robin wasn't paying much attention to what they were saying, his masked gaze firmly on his communicator.

"Be careful, this rock isn't stable just take it a little," he glanced up to see them meters ahead of him. His masked eyes widened comically. "...slow."

The two girls made fast work of the tunnel, Robin walking behind them after he had managed to catch up. It wasn't terribly long before they burst into a subterranean cavern. It was huge. Scaffolding kept the walls in place and a gigantic computer sat at the center. Something spun around the ceiling. The boy's shocked expression was laughable. Neither girl looked half as surprised.

The Boy Wonder made a beeline for the computer, frantically typing and trying to figure out what was going on.

"Robin!" Cyborg's frantic voice crackled to life on his communicator. "It's the tower! They're attacking Titan's Tower!"

The boy's expression turned dark as the realization hit. "It's not just under attack. It's about to be underground."

They tried to stop the drill on their end. A pair of birdarangs and a few flung rocks later showed their efforts were futile. "Not even a scratch." the leader pointed out before turning his attention back to the computer. Green gloved fingers danced over the keys. "If we can't break the drill hacking this computer is our only shot at shutting it down."

He wasn't going to get that chance.

Slade decided to make his move them, racing towards the boy hacking his computer, and sailing into him with a kick to the chest. Robin went flying. He landed on his back, skidding across the platform they had been standing on. He rolled to his feet clutching an aching arm and watched as Slade jumped up into the air, and with a yell, struck another kick at him.

Robin flipped out of the way at the last second. The pair moved in sync, but what the boy didn't realize until the lift doors closed behind them, was that Slade had been herding him there.

"Robin!" Terra's voice cut through the fighting. "Hang on!"

"Forget about me!" the leader ordered as he dodged a series of punches. The tower was the higher priority. "Shut down the drill!"

"Good, Robin," Slade said. "Now I have you all to myself." he slammed the door of the lift shut and suddenly they were rocketing skywards. The boy didn't have much time to think about that, however, as Slade attacked.

Their fight was silent, but heated. Robin had to be careful to stay away from the open edges of the lift or he would be hurt. Suddenly, there was a rumble, and the boy nearly lost his footing in the elevator. He turned his head to see what was causing it, and his eyes widened in shock. "The tower!" he exclaimed, noticing that the red beams were now higher intensity.

"Going down," Slade affirmed before jumping out of the lift.

Robin raced to the side, mouth agape, and stared after where the masked man had vanished. Then he glanced upwards and realized why. He leaped out at the last second, grappling hook shooting out to slow his descent. He landed, with a flip, on a nearby beam.

"Robin we did it! We took out the drill!" Cyborg's exuberant voice on the other end of the communicator was enhanced by the whoops and cheers of the Titans behind him.

The leader didn't have a chance to celebrate, however, as their end of the drill was still operational. Then, the tower _began to sink._

"There's nothing we can do," Raven protested as Robin neared the two girls. "We have to go."

"No!" Terra protested. Her eyes glowed yellow and she seemed to shoot up with her powers.

Something smashed into the back of Robin's skull. He fell forwards, a dazed expression on his face. The last thing he saw, before everything went dark, was a gigantic rock crushing Raven and Terra.

* * *

**Author's Note: ** Okay...so...maybe I went a little overboard. But, you don't have to watch the episode to know what's going on now. Right? Right?


	2. Ultimatum

"Robin?"

Someone was shaking his shoulder. The Boy Wonder gave a soft groan and turned to glance up at the person who was bothering him with his eyes half lidded behind the mask. He just wanted a few more moments to rest. Everything hurt.

"Robin are you okay?" Terra's face came into focus, her long blond hair curtaining around her face as she knelt besides him. Her brow was knit in worry.

"I'm fine," came the default response as Robin rolled to a sitting position, wincing at the pain in his head. "But I might have a concussion." The girl frowned in response to that, her blue eyes tinging with worry. He knew concussions weren't a good thing, but he'd suffered through worse and he would continue to do so.

"That was sloppy, Robin."

Another voice cut through the silence of the two teenager's camaraderie and Robin was on his feet in an instant. "Slade!" the boy said the name with the venom of a curse. It was in this moment he realized that he had no idea where he was. It did appear, however, that they were still underground. Besides him, Terra didn't move.

That was when he remembered the tower. The last thing he remembered was that the tower had started to sink. He had barely made it out of the elevator before it had crashed into the ceiling when Raven and Terra had- Raven! _Where was Raven?_

"What did you do to Raven?" Robin asked the man in front of him. "What happened to my friends?"

The man moved forward in a self assured fashion, his hands behind his back. "Your friend Raven is at home, with your little playhouse, buried a thousand feet under the ground. As for your other so-called _friends,_ Robin?"

The boy's hands clenched into fists. It took obvious control not to simply fling himself at Slade and attack the man who had destroyed his home, and _worse, _killed his friend. He had to wait though. He had to find out what had happened to the others.

"They're gone. The Teen Titans are no more," there was a smirk in the mastermind's voice, Robin could hear it.

The boy's masked eyes widened and he took an involuntary step back to steady himself. "No."

"I warned you what would happen if you disobeyed me." Slade insisted. "All actions have consequences."

With a cry that sounded almost like a growl the boy took his bostaff from his belt and rushed at the masked man. Their fight was short and ruthless. Since Robin was armed and Slade was not the fight was on slightly more even terms then a fight between them usually was. The Boy Wonder was on the offensive, his staff moving so quick it looked more like a metallic blur. Slade was backing up, dodging, a smile spread across Robin's face. He was _winning. _But, with villains like Slade, it was best not to count your victories before they happened.

"I'm glad you are so eager to continue your training, Robin." Slade said as he moved out of the way of a sharp bostaff thrust. Robin didn't know why the man wasn't taking out his own bostaff. Maybe this was a sort of test, a way to prove he could best Robin no matter what the conditions. "We have lost a lot of time, after all."

"I won't be your apprentice again." the boy protested as his staff met Slade's forearm. "You have nothing to use against me anymore."

Suddenly the masked man was reaching out, his hand gripping Robin's dark spiked hair, and then- Robin's world went still for a second as he was left gasping at the impact Slade's fist made on his diaphragm.

The boy couldn't make a sound, he couldn't _breathe_, but the sound his bostaff made when it dropped from his green gloved fist rang sharply in his ear. And then suddenly Slade was behind him and there was a familiar pressure as his arm was held mercilessly behind his back. This was a position he'd _never wanted to be in _ever _again. _

"Don't I?" the heat from Slade's breath escaping the slits on his mask made Robin shift his head to the side uncomfortably and grunt with the effort of pulling his arm away. "I don't_ need_ to blackmail you to force you do as I command." there was something terrifying in the masked man's voice that made Robin feel a jolt of fear. "You can't escape me, Robin." it was as much of a dare as a promise.

The man's other hand snagged Robin by his spiky hair and turned the boy's head so he was looking directly at Terra. She was standing with her hips at an uncertain tilt and her hands in front of her looking more lost and confused than Robin had ever seen. "But remember, boy, that your little friend over there is _also_ at my mercy. If you disobey even the _smallest _of requests she will be punished. _Brutally._" the man paused to let the words sink in. "And I'll _make you watch._"

When Slade released Robin from his hold the boy didn't move. He stood there, staring at Terra until it seemed to sink in that he was free, and he quickly moved to stand between his friend and the villain.

"Let her go, Slade," he demanded.

"Robin," Slade chastised. "Not everyone needs to be saved. Terra is here of her own free will. Aren't you, Terra?"

Robin watched in horror as the blond stepped around him and gave him a smile that was like a slap in the face. The Boy Wonder's glaze flicked from Terra to Slade in complete and utter confusion as she said two damning words.

"Yes, master."

Robin watched as the masked man stepped forward and set his large hand on Terra's tiny shoulder. He dwarfed her tiny form. The Boy Wonder leaned back, a clear expression of shock on his face.

"Terra has already progressed farther than you, Robin. She understands gratitude. She doesn't let her pride get in the way," the boy could almost hear the smirk in the madman's voice and very much wanted to punch it off his stupid face. "She even _came_ to me asking for help."

The boy looked to the blond for confirmation but her hair had slid in front of her face, closing it off. Robin couldn't see her expression but his own was wide eyed and confused. "You...you..." he took a step forward, the expression on his face full of determination. "Terra, it doesn't have to be this way."

Her head snapped up so fast that Robin hadn't expected the cruelty in those cold blue eyes. "I don't need saving! I'm not some sad little girl who's waiting to be rescued! I _wanted_ to be this way! I_ wanted_ to go with Slade! I _wanted _to annihilate you and your _pathetic_ friends!"

"But I thought-" Robin tried to mask the hurt on his face.

"You thought _wrong!_" Terra interrupted, not even bothering to hear out her former leader.

"-we were friends."

"Dear child, Terra doesn't _have _any friends," Slade put the issue to rest. "And _neither_ do _you._"

The boy's masked eyes narrowed at the villain. "Then I have no reason to listen to you." the boy might have lost his bostaff but that didn't mean he couldn't attack. He raced forward, intent on giving Slade a lesson on the power of friendship with a punch to the face.

"On the contrary," Slade moved his right arm and a familiar trigger with a little red button slid out from his wrist. His thumb slid over it like a whisper. "I think you'll find what I have to say _quite interesting._"

Robin halted in his tracks, skidding to a halt a few feet from the masked man and Terra with wide masked eyes trained on the device. Slade had his finger hovering just above the button and a familiar dread crept into the boy. This was like a horrible case of deja vu. Except it _really was _happening all over again. The Teenage Thunderbolt ran his tongue over his lips as his mouth suddenly felt dry and cottony.

"I had been hoping that I wouldn't have to use this. That you would see reason without forcing my hand. It's unfortunate, really, that people will have to die to make a point to you."

"Whatever that detonator-"

"This trigger is attached to bombs put in strategic locations that will effectively shut down Jump City. People will suffer and die. But don't worry, I'm sure their last agonized thoughts will be how you couldn't save them."

"Slade-"

"And it will be all the sweeter when they realize it was _your fault_ their city crumpled." the masked man continued, ignoring the boy, Terra was grinning at him like she was on the winning team and she knew it. "And if that doesn't work, I'm sure Gotham city won't fare much better even with your beloved mentor to protect them."

"_Don't,_" the boys voice was soft. His masked eyes drooped with defeat. "I'll do whatever you say."

"Good boy," the man said.

* * *

**Author's Note: ** Fun times, yeah? Slade has all his bases covered. Or _does he?_

So, I haven't decided quite how I'm going to do updates yet. Probably once a week time permitting. Maybe, if you beg and I finish them, I'll give you two or so. Feel free to suggest~


	3. Gratitude

This is a shout out to all my reviewers, followers, and favoriters of the first two chapters! Thank you guys so much! You're awesome!

* * *

Robin's first lesson was gratitude.

It started with darkness. Robin couldn't see anything. Even though he was pretty sure his eyes were open now. He wasn't even sure where he was. A stumble around the room had proven it to be small, no more than a few feet by a few feet. It had probably been a closet before Slade decided to throw him in there. The boy didn't want to think that anyone could be so cruel as to plan something like this. Of course, if there was anybody cruel enough, it would have been Slade.

He wasn't sure how long he'd been in the dark. After Slade had taken away his utility belt and led the pair of teens back towards his base the kid's memory was hazy. He vaguely remembered Slade giving Terra an order and then- his head throbbed and he scowled at the darkness. If he _ever_ had the opportunity he was going to knock that girl into next Thursday. He couldn't fathom why she'd chose Slade over the Titans, people who were her friends, but she had cemented the deal when she'd knocked Robin out.

The boy had woken up in darkness. He was shoeless, capeless, and gloveless. It was something short of a miracle that Robin still had his mask. Maybe secret identities were something Slade could respect. When he wanted to.

A white rectangle appeared before him and it took the Teenage Thunderbolt a few seconds for his eyes to adjust. Behind Slade's figure was a hallway. Beyond that, Robin would just have to find out. The boy glared up at the masked man. "Are you ready to come out, Robin?" the man asked.

"What will it cost me?"

"Why, nothing, dear child." the man replied in a mockingly hurt tone. "All you have to do is ask."

Robin stayed stubbornly silent. He wasn't going to give into Slade unless he had to. The man left the child in the dark, alone with his thoughts. "That's unfortunate." he'd said closing a one-sided conversation. "Perhaps you need more time to realize the truth." and with that the door had closed.

There were too many things he took for granted, Slade had pointed out, that came to the forefront of his mind now that there was nothing else to do. There were too many _privileges_ that Robin thought of as rights. The man had also made it a point that he could refuse to give Robin any of these things. He said that the boy had to learn to accept that everything in his life was provided by Slade.

That wasn't going to happen. Robin went around and around the room, testing it for any defects he could exploit. Eventually he just started smashing into each wall he encountered, yelling incoherent karate movie syllables until he couldn't move any more and had to lay down in the middle of the floor.

Time crawled like a wounded lioness. The sensory deprivation was getting to Robin, but he knew he couldn't give in. He let his mind wander, remembering the times he'd had with his friends. He remembered pizza. His stomach gave a protesting rumble. His mind decided food was not a good thing to dwell on. Water, of course, was worse.

His tongue felt dry and thick in his mouth, like it was trying to choke him. Robin was pretty sure he hadn't been in isolation for three days, but then, it was hard to tell with no way to measure time. When Slade came again in about an hour. Robin almost gave in.

The light coming from the open doorway was blinding, and the boy lifted up a hand to shield his eyes while they attempted to adjust to something so foreign. The man stared down at him and repeated. "Are you ready to come out, Robin?"

The boy gave a hesitant nod, because he really didn't enjoy being locked in a tiny dark room. Slade made a gesture that said Robin was free to come out. The boy got to his feet and made his way towards the door. Right before he passed the threshold, however, Slade's arm shot out to bar the way.

"What do you say?"

The kid didn't even skip a beat. His response was to fling himself under the arm blocking his way and barrel into the hallway. He smashed against the wall opposite the closet he had been staying for the past two days before continuing his sprint down the hallway.

From the sound of running feet he could hear behind him, Slade was in pursuit. The boy glanced over his shoulder as he flew down the hallway. He wished he hadn't. The masked man's single visible eye was narrowed in fury. Robin had to get out of there. He didn't have the strength or weapons to fight.

He collided with something, a warm body, and sent them both sprawling to the ground. Terra recovered first. "Master! I caught him!" but of course, Robin was stronger. She wouldn't be able to hold onto him for long. The boy rolled, kicking her off him so that she slammed into the wall. It took him a moment to get his balance as he scrambled into a run again, but by then it was too late. Fingers gripped the boy by the back of the shirt and pulled him towards Slade. The next thing he knew Robin was being smashed against the wall.

"Very good, Terra," Robin pushed against the wall, trying to push off Slade who's attention was focused on the blond girl. "Robin, you could learn a thing or two from her," the boy shifted his head to the side and away from the heat coming from the slits in Slade's mask as the mastermind leaned close.

"You see, Terra," apparently the masked man had launched into a conversation with the little traitor. About Robin. Like he wasn't there. It was enough to make the boy's blood boil. "Robin's problem is that he refuses to see me as his better. He doesn't treat me with the respect a pupil should his teacher. Do you have any suggestions?"

"I'd suggest you kill the butler."

Robin's blood went cold and he stilled instantly. Did Terra mean Alfred? And if she did...what did that mean? Slade seemed to notice, and appreciate, Robin's sudden change in temperament. "That's a good plan, Terra. Ready the video feeds to Wayne mansion. Robin needs to watch as-"

"No!" the boy wrenched himself free of Slade's grip and stood there between the two villains glaring.

"No?" Slade mocked.

"I'll do whatever you want."

"Oh, but Robin, _you already_ know _what I want._"

The boy hung his head as though shamed by the words that hadn't even left his mouth. His hands were tightened into fists at his sides. He opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out.

"You're pathetic," the blond girl said with a sneer. "I can't believe I ever thought you were cool."

The boy recoiled and turned to glare at the girl, his upper lip curled in a snarl and his movements sharp enough to show he'd rather be punching her. "I can't believe I ever thought you could be a Titan."

The girl gave him a smug little smile, like she'd been playing them the whole time, and shrugged. Robin almost missed the hurt clouding her eyes.

"Terra," Slade's voice had a dangerous tint to it. "Robin. I expect _both _of you to cooperate."

"Sorry, master," Terra replied quickly.

That just left Robin. The boy gave Slade a reproachful glare. "Terra-" the man started to give out the order. The Boy Wonder knew what would come next.

"Don't! I'm sorry." the boy took a deep breath. "May...may I come out of the dark room?"

The masked man turned his singular eye to Robin, waiting for something.

"...sir?"

There was _no way_ he was calling Slade master unless he was forced to. The man surveyed Robin for a moment before he gave a curt not. His attention then turned to Terra.

"Dinner is at 18:00 sharp."

The girl gave a curt nod and then suddenly Slade was beckoning for Robin to follow him down the hall. At the first instance of hesitation the man grabbed the boy by the upper arm. He pulled the young leader along down the hall.

They were silent for most of the walk, until the boy broke the silence.

"You can't keep me here forever, Slade"

"I can and I will, Robin," the man said, promise thick in his voice. "I have to thank you, however, for showing me the flaw in my last plan."

The boy's head jerked up and he narrowed his eyes at the masked man.

"After all," he continued. "If you hadn't had your little recess with the Titans I would never have had the motivation to look into Terra." Robin paled at that, his hands tightening into agitated fists. "She might be a little rough around the edges, but she really is a _gem._"

"The Titans will-"

"The Titans are dead!" Robin winced at that. He hadn't expected Slade's voice to suddenly grow so loud and deep. "You are my student now, Robin, and I expect you to treat me with the same respect you would any other teacher."

"After all, I'm _all you have left._"

* * *

**Authors Note: ** Well. That was fun. I bet you're all writing Terra off your Christmas lists, huh?


	4. Power

The mastermind stopped in front of a door and quickly entered in a passcode shielding it from Robin's view with his body. When the door slid open with a click and a woosh the boy peeked curiously inside the room. It wasn't at all what he expected. There was a large bed in the center, and a desk off to the left. Monitors filled every bit of wall space on that side. Opposite it was an open door that led to a walk in closet. Next to that door was a bathroom.

Wide masked eyes turned to look at Slade curiously. The man made a soft noise of amusement and shoved the boy through the doorway.

"Don't look so starstruck," the man said snidely. "This is _my _room."

"Then where-?"

The man cut him off by pointing to the empty corner of the room. Did Slade really expect him to sleep on the floor in the corner? Did Slade really expect Robin to _sleep in the same room as him? _The thought alone was nightmare inducing.

Slade gave him an expectant look, as though waiting for the boy to say something, before finally giving up and heading over towards the monitors by the desk. Robin stood there for a few seconds glaring daggers at the back of the man's head before he resigned himself to his corner.

He laid down on the floor and stared around the room. The bathroom was bright and shiny. It beckoned to him. There was _water _in there. He suddenly felt like he'd been stranded in the desert for days and was seeing an oasis.

The boy glanced furtively at Slade. The man wasn't paying any attention to him. Quickly the boy slid to his feet and headed for the bathroom. He barely made it to the doorway.

"What do you think you're doing?"

Robin froze, his masked eyes wide before they narrowed in annoyance at being caught. "I just wanted some water." he replied as innocently as possible without turning around.

"Did I say you could get water?" there was an edge to the man's voice.

The boy turned around fully to glare at Slade. "May I get water?"

Slade nodded like he was the most generous man in the world. "Of course, apprentice." he said with a wave of his hand, clearly amused by the boy's scowl at the horrid word. "Take a shower while you're at it. You smell."

While Robin didn't enjoy being ordered around, a shower sounded fantastic. He closed the door and turned excitedly towards the shower wedged in the bathroom. It was little things like showers that could make a person feel infinitely better.

Once the boy had pulled off his clothing, but not the mask – _never_ the mask, and made it behind the shower curtain to turn on the water, the door to the bathroom was flung open. Robin yelped in surprise and poked his head around the concealing curtain. His masked eyes were narrowed.

"_What?_"

"Did I tell you that you could close the door?"

"Now you're just being ridiculous."

"No, Robin, I'm perfectly serious." or as perfectly serious as a man in a silly mask could be standing in a bathroom and lecturing a teenager hiding behind a shower curtain. "One day you are going to learn that everything you have, every bite of food, every moment of rest, every drop. of. water. is the product of my generosity. And you _will_ be grateful for it."

The way the boy was staring it was pretty obvious that Slade hadn't fully gotten through to him. Robin, of course, didn't believe a word of it. Mostly because _he didn't want to. _ After all, he'd been relying on himself ever since he joined the Titans. He didn't _need _an adult telling him how to run his life. Even if Slade couldn't get the hint.

"Do you understand me?"

"Can I take my shower now?" Robin asked instead.

"I don't care what state of dress you are in, boy, if you disrespect me I will-"

Robin's head had vanished behind the curtain but the masked man had no trouble hearing his voice. "Alright, _alright,_ I understand. You are ruler of all things." the kid couldn't see it but Slade was only mildly amused by that comment. Probably not in the way Robin had hoped either. "Am I allowed to take my shower now, oh universal majesty?"

"Drop the sarcasm," Slade's voice was low and dangerous, but he moved to leave the bathroom, scooping up the boy's discarded uniform remains as he went. "And don't forget to scrub behind your ears."

The shower roared to life as Robin took that as the _yes_ it was intended to be. He also wanted to scrub his brain out to forget about Slade's last comment. It wasn't like he was five anymore! Robin was a teenager! An _independent_ teenager!

Showers had always been one of Robin's guilty pleasures. He enjoyed the feeling of warm water rushing down his body. The boy closed his eyes, relishing the feeling of being clean. He borrowed some of Slade's soap. He was pretty sure the man wouldn't mind.

When he was clean Robin shut off the water and poked his head out from around the curtain. He realized, then, as he stood shivering in the shower, that he had forgotten to ask Slade for a towel. He also realized that the clothing he'd been wearing earlier was gone. _Great. _What did Slade want him to do? Run around naked?

The boy made grumbling noises and glared around the shower before finally coming to the conclusion that he would have to ask the villainous mastermind for a towel. Today was just getting better and _better._

"Slade?" he called tentatively.

"Slade!" this time was more force, maybe the man couldn't hear him.

"SLADE!" or perhaps the man wasn't listening. Or _perhaps_...

"...Sir?" Robin waited, hoping the man would respond. _Nothing._

"...Master?" despite the call being even softer than any of the others prior the boy was instantly rewarded with the figure of his least favorite person in the bathroom doorway.

"You needed something, apprentice?" Slade asked sounding as though he was savoring every moment.

The _creep._

"I...uh." Robin stammered. "I need- can I have a towel? And...what happened to my clothes?"

"Of course," the man said automatically, opening a cabinet and pulling out a fresh, white towel. He handed this to the boy who held out a hand for it. It was not relinquished, however, until Robin muttered a quick.

"Thanks."

"I'll find you some clothes. Don't move. Next time plan accordingly," the mastermind warned him. It was clear he didn't want Robin to be under the impression that this was going to be a regular occurrence. Which was just fine with the mortified teenager.

"Yes, sir." Robin replied, scowling. Slade must have decided that was good enough for now because he left the room.

It felt like he'd been waiting there _forever_ but it had probably only been five or ten minutes before Slade had come back with clothing for him. The mastermind set the clothing on the counter but instead of leaving the room he turned to stare at the shower. The boy stared back at Slade from where he had poked his head out from behind the shower curtain.

Was Slade just going to keep standing there?

"Um," Robin stammered to fill the empty silence that stretched between them. "Thanks." the look Slade gave him required more. "Sir. For the clothes. You can...you can go away now."

The smug look Slade gave him was ten levels of terrifying. "I don't think I will."

If the rising redness on the teen's face was any indication of his mortification levels then they were probably off the charts. Robin glanced from the stack of disturbingly Halloween-festive clothing to the man standing there with a challenging glint in his eye. This was a test, obviously, Robin just wasn't sure what sort.

The boy weighed his options. What could he do that wouldn't involve Slade dragging his naked butt out of the shower and giving him a sound beating right there? Making sure his towel was secured around his waist the boy crept out from behind the shower and moved the few feet towards the counter. His intention was to go right back behind the counter as soon as he'd secured the clothing.

A heavy hand fell on top of the bundle as the boy went to pick it up.

"You don't seem to understand, Robin," the man warned, leaning forwards. "I can take away your _privilege_ to wear clothing."

Robin didn't move even though he really wanted to shrink back and hide behind the curtain again at that threat. "I'm sure Terra would _love_ that," he said dryly.

"You can also lose your privileges to be anywhere but a tiny, dark room," the masked man retorted.

The boy shifted uncomfortably at that reminder. "I don't understand what you want!" he finally said, sounding exasperated.

"Yes you do, Robin," the masked man said. "You know _exactly_ what I want. You just don't _want_ to comply."

"Because you're a psycho villain with creepy power fantasies!"

That was, _obviously,_ the wrong thing to say. Slade's single eye narrowed dangerously and he grabbed Robin by the bicep closest to him. The teenager barely registered what was going on before he was dragged out of the bathroom.

"It's no_ fantasy,_ boy, I do have power over every aspect of your life. You will understand and respect that, if I have to _beat it into you._" the man threatened as he dragged Robin back down the hallway. The boy fought, but when he realized he was losing his towel his free arm stopped trying to pummel Slade and turned it's attention to holding onto the little covering he had left.

While the boy was distracted with the towel Slade had stopped in front of the room that Robin had been in earlier. He shoved the boy into the darkness, looming in the doorway. "You may come out when you've learned some _gratitude._"

The door slammed shut leaving Robin in total darkness.

* * *

**Authors Note: **This chapter is totally an homage to the new TTG series. I don't understand_ why_ they seem to like taking Robin's clothing away from him. I'm not about to complain though. ;D

And yes. You did just end up right back where you started with this week's update. I'm evil.

Also! New deal. I'm going to upload an extra chapter for every twenty reviews, ten favorites, or ten follows. But don't worry. I'm still going to update weekly on Thursday too. I just wanted excuses to post more often because I'm awful at waiting. Thanks, Jay, for the idea!


	5. Acquiesce

Ten followers! You know what this means? Ba-ba-ba-BONUS CHAPTER! =D

This chapter is dedicated to all my awesome followers. Thank you guys.

* * *

The problem with being in a world without light or sound was that the body became them. Robin's own heartbeat thudded in his ears. He could hear his stomach gurgling. He could even hear his muscles sliding and joints popping when he shifted on the hard floor. There wasn't much to do but sleep and hallucinate. Robin wasn't sure when he was doing which anymore.

Occasionally his vision would fill with light. He lost track of the times in which that was Slade or simply another hallucination. One time he was sure his mother had wandered into the room. She brushed a hand over his cheek and stared down at him with sad blue eyes.

The last hallucination was his father, or maybe it was Batman, in his dreams often one became the other and both could reform into the guise of Slade. It was a terrifying business this hallucination. Robin smiled cheerfully at the figure of his father coming into the room and tried to sit up. He didn't manage it.

"You're a sorry sight," the man said, and while the words weren't kind the tone was. "Are you ready to come out?" All Robin wanted to do was give his father a hug. The boy reached up in the saddest of fashions as an answer.

The man leaned over to scoop him into his arms. "We'll have to feed you more, you weigh next to nothing," the boy was pretty sure he heard as he weakly wrapped his arms around the man's neck. Robin closed his eyes and nodded in a people-pleasing manner. The motion made his head swim.

Then the Boy Wonder felt himself being carried from the room. He wasn't sure this was a hallucination or not. His tiny hands clung to the larger figure like he was a drowning man on a piece of driftwood. They were walking through a meadow. John Grayson stopped under a tree, morphing into Bruce as he bent to put Robin down.

"No!" the boy protested holding tightly to the man. "_Please!_" he sounded panicked.

"Robin," Batman protested. The kid suddenly felt a sharp pain in his arm. He tried to flail but the man in the cowl was holding him down. When had Bruce put on his Batman costume?

Darkness swept over Robin like a cloak.

When the boy opened his eyes again he recognized his surroundings. He was in an infirmary. He also had an IV in his arm. The kid frowned reaching back to poke at the bag. It was just fluids, something that would keep him alive. Now that he was awake he didn't need it.

Robin pulled out the tube and moved to stand up from the hospital bed only to realize he couldn't.

"You're awake," Slade was suddenly looming to his left and the boy jerked against his restraints, "and charming as always, I see."

"Let me go," were the first words out of Robin's mouth.

"No, Robin. You're _dangerously_ stubborn. This is for your own protection." Slade said as he moved a gloved hand to tighten one of the restraints holding the child down.

"If you had my best interests in mind I'd be in the tower with my friends." the boy shot back.

The man chuckled softly at that, shaking his head. "You're far too young to know what's best for you."

"I left Gotham so that I _wouldn't _be pushed around anymore. I'm not going to listen to you. I'm old enough to make my own decisions," Robin continued to protest.

"That's Batman's problem," Slade replied, "and my luck." he leaned forward over the bed, getting in Robin's face. The boy turned his head away but Slade snagged his chin and forced the young leader to look at him. "But if you continue to _act _like a child, I will continue to _treat _you like one."

The man reached forward with the hand that wasn't holding the boy's chin to grasp the edge of his domino mask. Robin went instantly still.

"Slade, _no,_" he said urgently.

"Now, now, _Robin,_ children don't _have_ secret identities." the masked man said in a manner that was not to be contended. He began to peel away the spirit-gum held mask.

"_Master!_"

_That _stopped Slade's hand. The boy ran his tongue over his lip in an agitated fashion. His mouth felt dry and cottony.

"_Please_ don't."

The man let out a low chuckle that chilled Robin to the bone. The boy squirmed against his restraints.

"Looks like we are finally making some progress," Slade informed the boy on the bed. "Finally learning some _gratitude._ Very well, you may keep it, _for now._" the threat was thinly veiled. Robin knew that the _next_ time Slade threatened to take away his mask the man would not still his hand.

"Thank you," the boy managed to choke out.

"Don't thank me yet," Slade said in a voice that made Robin want to panic. "So, _Richard,_" he said the name with a voice that betrayed a sinister grin behind that mask. The boy stilled, panic settling in as the man used his real name. It was a dark reminder of everything the man had proven he knew during the last apprenticeship. "Are you done playing games?"

"Don't call me that!" the boy snapped.

"No? I suppose you can go back to time-out until you've made up your-"

"No!" the boy interrupted too quickly. "I-I'm sorry...Master."

"_Good,_" Slade all but purred, loosening the restraints on the gurney. The man stopped before loosening the last one, drawing close. "If you run I _will _catch you." he promised. "You won't enjoy that."

The boy nodded quickly before pulling himself off the bed. All he was wearing was a thin hospital gown. He couldn't remember putting it on.

"Your clothing is on the chair," Slade said as he turned to busy himself with the computer but did not leave the room.

Robin's gaze made it's way towards the door. As though he could sense what the young leader was thinking Slade's bulk moved to block the way. A pointed glance told him to change, or enjoy the day flashing people in that hospital gown.

The boy grabbed up the pair of boxer-briefs (the second rule of Mask Club) and slipped them on hurriedly before also pulling on the athletic shorts. They were loose and black with grey ventilation and orange piping running up the side. They might have been classy if they weren't so Slade. Robin turned around before pulling off the hospital gown and grabbing the bright orange shirt. At least Slade had left him color.

When he had finished putting on the shirt and the shorts Robin poked around the area for a pair of shoes. He couldn't find any. Slade, however, didn't seem terribly interested in shoes as he gestured for Robin to follow him.

This was a test. He passed.

Robin followed Slade out into the hallway. "I'm going to give you a short tour of where you're allowed in the facility," the man was saying, hands behind his back as he paused a moment to regard the boy silently following him. "If you go anywhere you are not allowed, I will know, and you will be punished. If you try to escape, I will know, and you will be punished."

"You can't stop me from trying." Robin replied with a frown. "One day I will get out of here."

"With my permission," Slade replied.

The boy grit his teeth but did not respond. Slade chuckled darkly like a man who knew he was winning and was enjoying every moment of it. Robin wished he would quit gloating and move on with the tour already.

Robin's wish was granted.

There wasn't much in the complex he was allowed to do. There was a series of training rooms, he noted one set up with acrobatic equipment and knew Slade had been planning this for awhile. Each of the training rooms seemed to be either tailored to Terra, him, or the both of them. The boy frowned at a practice dummy as they walked past it.

There was what appeared to be a break room. This was a new addition to the classic Slade lair and Robin found himself puzzled by the presence of a couch and television that seemed almost..._home like._ There was a mini fridge, microwave, and water cooler in the same room. There was even a small table. And was that a ping pong set in the corner?

He didn't get to study it for very long. The young Titan was pulled through the kitchens, Slade briefly mentioned that he would have some chores to do in there, and through a large meeting room that could probably also function as a dining room right off the kitchen.

The pièce de résistance was Slade's main lair. The boy's masked eyes widened as he took in the dim light filtering through the orange stained glass. It had an almost reverent atmosphere that completely threw him. Robin had always thought of the masked villain as a clock man. This was...this was completely different. It also made him think of Terra.

When Robin hesitated staring at a large steel door he could only assume was an exit, Slade grabbed his arm and hauled him back through the hallways. They passed the infirmary again and the masked man stalled in front of the door that Robin _knew_ led to the dark room.

"_Please,_" he said so softly he wasn't sure Slade would hear him.

Apparently the man heard him, however, because he stopped in front of another room and typed in a code. "So long as you _deserve it_ this will be your room," Slade informed him curtly, giving the boy a shove forward when he didn't instantly go into his new cage. "We start training in the morning."

With that, the door closed abruptly in his face and Robin took the time to wander around the room.

It was a box. Alright, maybe more of a rectangle. There was a bed, a dresser, a desk and chairs and three doors. Upon inspection one of them led to a tiny bathroom. The other, to an even smaller closet. Robin set about searching the room for cameras. He knew there would be some, because Slade was an absolute creep, but it unnerved him that he wasn't able to find any.

The door was locked. He'd tried all the walls looking for structural weak points. Then the lights went off. The boy fumbled about in the dark shouting nonsense at Slade until Terra had screamed that he should "Shut the hell up!" from right outside his door. Embarrassed that she'd heard him, Robin instead turned his sights towards finding the bed and planning his next move.

"Ouch!" Robin muttered and grabbed at his shin, falling forwards onto the stiff mattress. The bed had found him as opposed to the other way around. He rolled across the soft surface and frowned up at the ceiling. The first thing he had to do was evaluate the weak points and exploit them. Until then, he supposed, he was stuck with Slade.

There probably wasn't a way for this situation to get any worse.

* * *

**Authors Note: ** Lots of darkness. Everywhere.

For those of you who want more Terra. No worries. She's all up in the next chapter. ;D

Also, a huge thanks to Kirokokori for editing advice. You're awesome!


	6. Reestablish

Ohmygosh I almost forgot it was Thursday! I'm so sorry guys. ^^;

Kirokokori brought up an excellent point in her review. I've been operating under the assumption that Slade has known Robin's identity since at least the last apprenticeship. But I obviously didn't make that very clear. So, anyone wondering why Robin is so composed about it, he knows that Slade knows.

Thanks again to all my reviewers, followers, and favoriters. You guys are the best.

* * *

Robin hadn't expected to fall asleep so jolting awake to Slade's face glaring down at him was more shocking than the boy would have ever admitted. The masked man didn't seem terribly interested in the boy. He was holding a device in his hands. It was blinking numbers.

_Bomb!_

The boy's masked eyes widened until his mind woke up enough to realize that it was actually an alarm clock and feel especially dumb. Slade set the device on a tiny table next to the bed that Robin had completely missed last night.

"Breakfast is at seven sharp," the masked man informed the boy. "Your door will unlock at 6:50. I expect you to be in the kitchen at seven. If you are not, you will be punished. Do you understand?"

Robin rolled his eyes beneath the mask and gave a tired nod like he wasn't really taking in the information. Slade wasn't going to take this sort of disobedience. Willfull or not. He grabbed the boy by an arm and hauled him to his feet, pulling him out into the hallway.

"I am _not_ going to repeat myself, Robin," the masked man warned as he pulled the boy towards the kitchens.

When Slade pulled him through the door Robin was surprised to smell bacon cooking. Wintergreen gave the boy a smile from the older man's position in front of the stove. Terra was there too. She looked perfectly at home leaning against the counter like a zombie. Robin would have laughed if he didn't feel the way she looked.

Slade's grip released as soon as Robin was where the man wanted him. The boy rubbed his arm, scowling slightly and staring around the kitchen like he'd never seen one before. He instantly took in all of the exits and tried to decide which one would be the best for a quick getaway. As though he'd get the chance.

The masked man gestured that Robin should sit at the table. There was no option in the man's command. As the boy lowered himself into the wooden chair he realized why Slade had put him there. He was wedged between the wall and whoever sat next to him.

A moment later he realized that was Slade. He was caught between a rock and a hard place and it was only breakfast!

Once Terra had taken her seat and Wintergreen had wandered over with the rest of their food breakfast was a silent affair. As Robin had expected, Slade didn't eat with them, he was simply there as a chaperone or something. The last time Robin had been stuck like this he hadn't seen the man's face either, though Slade had seen his. He didn't expect to now.

As the trio were finishing their breakfast, Wintergreen _did_ join them, Slade launched into an explanation of how the schedule would go. They were to have periods throughout the day where they switched from physical training to mental training. After dinner they had free time until lights out at nine. Slade also mentioned they would have homework.

Terra flopped over onto the tablespace next to her plate with a groan. "Homework?" she echoed. "Really, Master?" the scowl on her face and the disgruntled look in her eyes made it clear she wasn't fond of the idea.

"In order for me to truly access your grasp of a subject I have to see how well you perform on your own." the masked man informed her.

"So, let me guess, today is going to be a bunch of aptitude tests to see where we are?" Robin ventured stabbing at a piece of food with his fork a little too harshly.

"No. We shall pick up where you left off, Robin." Slade told the boy, who suddenly became very interested in his food. "Because you are more advanced than Terra, you will get a few extra hours of specialized projects while she and I work to bring her to your level."

That really wasn't what Robin wanted to hear. Mostly because he didn't know what specialized projects entailed. He hoped it wasn't more stealing. The boy slumped in his seat and frowned down at his plate. Slade School was in session and flunking meant people would die. Unfortunately, so did passing.

The first thing on the agenda was a light warm up and stretching. Terra complained about the yoga poses, probably because Robin could do them so effortlessly. This was followed by target practice. Robin watched Terra hurtle rocks at startling speeds towards targets shaped like people. _She_ was the weapon. Slade asked her to try different velocities and materials which she did with no hesitation.

"Robin," Slade said his name in a voice that resembled a growl. The boy quickly refocused back to what the masked villain was trying to get him to do. It had been _months_ since he had last held a gun. That had been the last time he was Slade's apprentice. He still didn't like it. It felt foreign and heavy in his hand.

"You're not going to enjoy it if we have to start back at square one," the man behind him promised as he urged the boy to take aim at the human-shaped target across from him. "Shoot! _Now._"

Startled, Robin almost dropped the gun. He managed to fire a succession of shots. Only one of them hit the target and nowhere near the center. The boy could_ feel _the man's disappointed gaze burning a hole in the back of his head. Robin's palms sweated as he fumbled with the weapon.

A heavy hand landed on his shoulder. "You're done with that for today. Clean the gun and put it back."

Robin watched as Slade wandered over to where Terra was working and stuck up a conversation with her instead. He breathed a sigh he hadn't realized he'd been holding in and turned to the table where the weapon cleaning gear was. At least he was pretty sure he hadn't forgotten how to do that.

After a set of fifty pushups for failing to put the gun away properly Robin was glad that right before lunch they had a studying break. He slumped into his chair next to Terra in a studious section of one of the training rooms he hadn't noticed before when his eyes had been catching the more exciting things. Slade was telling them about strategy and assigning them both a five page paper on a brilliant strategist. Terra made a face like she'd just bitten into a lime.

The two children brightened considerably when Slade announced that it was time for lunch, which would be followed by practical mathematics, and led the way to the kitchen. Terra fell into step besides Robin as the pair followed behind Slade.

"Who are you thinking of picking for you paper?" she asked conversationally.

Robin shrugged his shoulders. He didn't really feel much like talking with traitors. "I don't know yet." he replied picking up his pace.

"What's your problem?" she asked sharply, snagging his shoulder and stopping them in the middle of the hall. The two teens glared at each other.

"I'm being held _against my will _by a madman and being forced to learn how to do everything I've _dedicated my life_ to fighting." Robin snapped.

"And how is that _my_ fault?" the girl complained.

"You're helping him! Why do you go along with his schemes? You know in the end-"

"In the end _what?_" a sharp voice came from above and Robin stopped ranting at Terra to glance up at Slade who was staring down at them.

The young Titan leader instantly shut down, sent Slade his most deadly glare and said. "_Nothing._"

"That's precious, Robin," suddenly the boy found himself smashed up against the wall. Slade's mask was _way_ too close for comfort. The man's voice was low. This wasn't a conversation meant for Terra. "But _in the end_, you'll do as you're told. Just. Like. _Terra._"

Robin glared defiantly back and refused to respond to that. It would take a good, long time to wear that truth down into him. Slade released the boy and made his way towards the kitchen. "Lunch is _now._" he informed them, not about to wait.

As soon as the boy was free he shook off the feeling of Slade's grip and shot another glare at Terra. She took a step back, frowning at him. "We could still be friends," she offered softly, like she was afraid of being instantly turned down.

He regarded her like this was a trick, in the same way a feral dog eyes an outstretched hand. Robin didn't know whether to bite it, or accept it. The expression on his face finally softened as he came to the conclusion that Terra was probably just as lonely as he was.

"I guess we can," was all Robin said before he headed into the kitchen. He completely missed the way Terra's face lit up when he turned his back.

Lunch was a Slade-free affair. Robin relaxed and chatted animatedly with Terra and Wintergreen. The two teens regaled the old butler with tales of their time with the Titans. The trio were laughing over an escapade involving Mumbo and a bank when Slade came back. Conversation died instantly.

"We move on to mathematics." Slade informed them. "Then we'll have a sparring break, followed by programming and robotics."

Terra made a groaning noise which caused Robin to chuckle softly as the two teens shared a quick glance. He might not have completely forgiven Terra but she was all he had down here. The pair followed Slade back to the "classroom" and an hour long, agonizing session of mathematics. On top of the paper the pair were given thirty math problems to do that night. Slade was the worst teacher _ever._

Sparring made for a good distraction from Slade rambling on about derivatives. He first had the two teens fight against each other. Robin won the spar, but just barely, dodging a flying rock at the last second and knocking Terra over. The next session was the two of them against Slade.

It started off as a tag team sort of thing. Robin would attack and then back off. Then, Terra would attack and back off. Slade was barking orders at them the whole time. He'd tell them to focus, straighten that leg, alter that angle. Then, he had Terra and Robin working _together_. This was something they had done as Titans and the pair of teenagers fell easily into sync. They were still no match for Slade.

Still, at the end of the session the masked mastermind looked immensely proud of the two teens. He clapped a hand on each slight shoulder. "Well done," he said.

Robin noticed that Terra drank in the praise. It made him feel slightly sick to his stomach. Luckily he didn't have to think about it too terribly long because Slade was filling their heads with programming information and helping them to build small robots.

Right before dinner was Robin's independent project time. Slade had given him building schematics and told him that by the end of the two hours he wanted to see at least three different routes through the building. The target was in a vault on the third floor. Robin went to work as Slade wandered off to go and help Terra.

The first route was easy. The second wasn't terribly difficult. The third took him the majority of the time he had allotted to him. It was also, upon Slade's review, the one that the man approved of the most. The hours had gone by far too quickly and Robin found Slade sitting besides him and taking away his paperwork.

"Not bad," the man said, his single eye scanning across Robin's work. "Your first two routes have obvious flaws, but the third has potential."

The man stood and gestured that Robin should follow him. It was time for dinner. This time, Slade would be eating with them. The boy tried not to look too hopeful as he slid into his chair and heard Slade unhinging the mask he wore behind him. There was _nothing_ Robin wanted to know more than who the man was behind the mask.

One thing about knowing, though, that would get the young hero into trouble. Once Robin knew Slade's identity there was _no way_ he was _ever _going to escape the man's grasp.

He didn't have to worry. Slade was wearing a cloth mask under his metal one that looked exactly the same. One side was orange, the other side black. He rolled it up, revealing a white goatee and a villainous smile, but this was nothing Robin hadn't seen before. The boy heaved a sigh and decided his peas were more interesting than the man besides him.

Dinner was a solemn affair. Slade informed Wintergreen of how the pair had done in their studies. The old man seemed interested and stuck up a conversation with Terra. Robin stayed silent though he could feel the mercenary's eyes on him from time to time. He couldn't _wait _until dinner was over.

Luckily, after dinner was down time. Robin was allowed anywhere he wanted, within the confines Slade had shown him earlier, and he decided to spend some time in the break room. Terra joined him and they worked silently on their math homework. Occasionally the girl would ask him a question, but for the most part they worked quietly.

At the end of the day, when all the homework due the next day had been done, Robin went back to his room and collapsed on his bed both mentally and physically exhausted.

* * *

**Authors Note:** Yes, this chapter is longer than the others and pretty boring. Thank you for noticing. =P This is mostly just to establish schedule norms. I promise not to bore you with it again.


	7. Obedience

Robin's second lesson was obedience. It began with a breech of trust.

Both teens had been given a laptop computer on which they could do their homework. It had a sort of limited internet access, allowing the two ample access to huge databases of knowledge without actually letting them surf the internet or contact anyone outside of the base.

Where there is a will, however, there is a way. Robin found it.

It was the study hour of his third day there. Every day seemed the same, a constant stream of information and training. They blurred together in his memory and he had trouble keeping them apart. He had no idea what day of the week it was if he didn't check the little date finder programmed into his computer.

Ever since the day Slade had handed him the laptop and a tiny bubble of hope had risen in the boy's chest Robin had been working on hacking through Slade's protective measures to try and send a message to one of his remaining friends. The Titans might have been dead, but Slade was _wrong._ Robin would _always_ have friends.

The keys clacked under the boy's sure fingers as he hacked his way through the last of the mastermind's security measures. He quickly pulled open a window and tried to send an encrypted message to the Batcave. Robin couldn't tell if it went through.

Then he noticed that Batgirl was online. Joy surged through him and he quickly connected to her.

**Babs,** he typed to get her attention. **It's Robin.**

She responded swiftly, the tiny pencil flickering across the bottom and informing him she was typing. A tiny ding announced her message: **Where r u? **

The boy started to respond, his fingers clicking out: Slade is

Then the screen went black.

Robin made a disgruntled noise, quickly trying to diagnose the problem so that he could get back in contact with Batgirl. He slammed his fist into his desk besides the computer in frustration, causing it to rattle. Suddenly an image appeared on the screen, but it wasn't the one he wanted to see. Slade's black and orange mask came into focus.

"Robin," the man said as though he were disappointed and slightly impressed. "You've made it through my protections. Congratulations."

The Boy Wonder eyed the screen warily not sure if this was actually Slade or not. Then, the door behind him shut with a bang and he could hear the lock click. Robin turned in his chair abruptly to stare at the door to his room that had originally left ajar. Before now it had only been locked at night. He wasn't sure what to think of this new development.

"I suggest you wait where you are while I come and find you," the man on the screen advised. "If I have to hunt you down, your punishment will be more severe."

It was then that the door opened and Robin's mouth gaped open as he glanced from the man on the screen, which was clearly a recording, the the _very_ real thing standing in the doorway.

"Robin," the man said, gazing down at the boy with that discerning single eye as the computer behind him went dark again. "I see you're putting the computer skills I'm teaching you to work," he strode forward and the boy tensed, waiting to spring up and fight for his life. "However, we're going to have to have a little chat. Who did you contact?"

The boy glared defiantly up at Slade.

He seemed to sigh. "You're trying my patience." the man warned. Robin, however, stayed stoically silent. "If I have to go into that computer and find out for myself, you will regret your decision."

The boy's mouth seemed to twitch, as if he were about to say, but then his face went still again.

Slade's eye narrowed and he strode forward, snagging the boy and practically flinging him off of the desk chair. The little acrobat landed on his feet and stayed in a crouched position as he watched Slade sit down at the computer and begin to type on it. Robin wasn't about to give him the chance to find out. He'd destroy that computer if he had to just to protect his friends.

The boy rush forward just as Slade began going through the files. He hoped the man wouldn't notice, that he would have assumed Robin would roll over like a good dog and do what he was told. The man didn't react until the last second but when Slade's single eye turned to face him Robin realized that it wasn't surprise- it was annoyance. Suddenly the man was getting up from the chair, the boy's punch to the face glancing off his forearm. The man moved to retaliate but the boy was faster. He flipped backwards onto his hands, kicking towards the man with his feet.

Slade snagged an ankle and swung the boy like a golf club. He let go with just enough momentum for the boy to go sailing across the room. Robin hit the opposite wall with a grunt, his masked eyes widening when he realized Slade was rushing towards him like an oncoming train. The boy had barely enough time to roll out of the way before the man's hand connected with the wall where Robin had been. His fist left a sizable dent and flaked plaster when he pulled it back.

Of course, Robin was paying less attention to that then the fact that Slade had left his left side – the side Robin was on – open to attack. He struck with accuracy, smashing his foot into Slade's mask. It cracked then, a hairline groove heading towards the weakest point: Slade's eyehole. The man stumbled backwards as his hand went to his face to feel out the damage. Then, the look he sent the boy was purely murderous.

Robin was in _so_ much trouble.

Slade lashed out with ferocity Robin hadn't been expecting. It was all the boy could do to block the blows, though it hurt whenever Slade connected. Before the boy knew it he'd been backed into a corner. Slade's fist connected with his diaphragm and the boy struggled to simply draw air into his lungs. He slumped to his knees gasping in front of Slade.

"Apprentice. That was dishonorable and ruthless. I'd be impressed if you hadn't _failed _so _miserably_," before the boy could protest Slade was pulling the domino mask off his face. Robin's hands instantly reached up to stop him, but the masked mastermind backhanded him. The boy's face snapped to the right and the mask came off in Slade's hands. "A mask for a mask," the man said as he wandered off across the room to sit in front of the computer. Robin stayed in his corner with his eyes defiantly shut.

"I hope you are aware that as soon as I find out who your little friend is, I am going to eliminate them," the man said in an eerily conversational tone. The boy opened his eyes to glance at Slade. The man was sifting through the computer files! He would find Barbara! Robin got to his feet and began to walk over to stop him. There was a movement at the man's wrist and he saw the red gleam of the button again as he neared.

"No!" Robin froze instantly and stared at Slade beseechingly. "Stop! I'll tell you who it was! Don't kill her!"

"After your actions today I'm not going to promise anything," the masked man said as he lazily turned to study the boy. He hadn't had to force Robin to reveal his eyes like last time. The boy had done that on his own with minimal provocation. A win for Slade. While it was obvious that the masked mastermind wasn't surprised about Robin's eye color, he'd seen them before, he was also staring the boy in the eyes with more intensity than usual. Or maybe Robin was just used to looking at the world through the safety of his mask. "Who is she?"

The boy seemed to hesitate before he finally said a name. "Batgirl."

Slade seemed to let loose a low chuckle. "Of course," the man said. "Did you contact anyone else?"

"No."

"If I find out you're lying to me, well, let me just say that as your master it is perfectly within my rights to eliminate all distractions that keep you from your studies."

"Don't! I...I sent Batman an encrypted message. I don't know if it went through." his cheeks burned and his eyes quickly averted to the ground.

The man leaned forward and reached out to force Robin's chin up to look at him. "That wasn't so hard." the man crooned. "Was it?"

"No," Robin replied softly and when the grip on his chin tightened added, "Master."

"You know, Robin, you've lost all computer privileges," the man said, turning back towards the computer. He was typing something, probably trying to hack into the other computers Robin had contacted and destroy them.

The boy didn't respond.

"You will finish your paper by hand, and from now on if you require research materials I shall give you books until you have earned your computer rights back."

"What if I refuse to finish the assignment?" Robin ventured with a glare.

Slade turned around to study the boy. There was an emotion in the man's single eye that he couldn't quite decipher. "You fail," he said flatly.

The boy shrugged. He didn't care if he failed Slade. The masked man stood up to drive home the point of his lecture.

"If you fail, I will punish you." the man eyed the boy in front of him. "Do you know what the punishment for failure in my line of work is, Robin?"

The boy ran his tongue over his lip and stared at the mercenary. His voice had run away, the little traitor, so he shook his head instead.

"The punishment is death." Slade said, leaning forward as the boy paled. "Not always your death. Often, it's the death of the people you love. Do you want to be responsible for their deaths, Robin?"

He was speaking from obvious experience. The child in question felt like he was going to be sick. Robin stared at the monster in front of him, this monster that would kill people so callously.

"I expect an answer, Robin."

The child managed a soft, "No," his gaze averted to the floor.

A hand landed on his head, gently tousling the hair, it was a fatherly gesture. "That's my boy."

Robin flinched away. If looks could kill, Slade would have been a pile of smoldering ashes from the glare the boy gave him. The man snagged Robin by the shoulder before the kid could get more than a few steps away.

"I'm not done with you yet," the man said sharply. "There is more to being my apprentice than learning my teachings and following my orders," Robin was _sure_ he wasn't going to enjoy where this was going. "You have to be able to serve me autonomously. You have to go into a situation where I'm not there to tell you what to do and do what I would want anyways."

"I'm not a robot, Slade. You can't program me to do what you want," the boy retorted, shrugging off the hand on his shoulder.

"I don't have to," the man said in a self-assured way that made the boy freeze in apprehension. "We are already so alike. One day you will come to understand and appreciate what I'm offering you. You will stand willingly by my side, and together, we will be unstoppable."

"Who knows. I might even become like a father to you."

Robin closed his eyes as the man's dream washed over him like a tidal wave. It was an awful dream. He had to remind himself that just because he enjoyed the rush that came with stealing, or the thrill that came with power, that didn't mean he was _anything_ like Slade. He might have been cunning, and ruthless, and dangerous when his skills were put into a...villainous perspective, but Robin had his good points. Slade had none. There was a reason that the masked mastermind had no friends.

Of course, now that the thing that had separated him from the mastermind was gone he wasn't sure how long he could last. Certainly the memories of his friends would help him hold out.

_But how long? _

"Oh, and Robin?" the boy turned to look at the man again frowning at the terrifying ideas that had been drudged up. "You're not getting your mask back until you're ready for missions."

* * *

**Authors Note:** For those of you who were getting bored. FIGHTFIGHTFIGHT!

But, special treat next chapter too. I bet you guys won't guess what~

Also, heads up! Next week's update is going to be a day early. For reasons that will be explained then.


	8. Pride

This chapter is dedicated to all my awesome reviewers! Thank you guys so much for the feedback! It really helps me reevaluate parts of the story. So thanks again, guys!

* * *

Slade seemed more relentless since Robin's slip-up with the computer. The boy was mostly peeved that he had been caught, and not that he'd been trying to communicate with the outside world. He was still allowed to use the device when under strict supervision (which made doing homework awkward with a mercenary hovering over your shoulder and telling you you're doing it wrong) but for the most part he was forced to write out his work, _legibly_, while Terra could send it electronically.

He was pretty sure Slade didn't give a crap about killing trees.

Losing his mask had also been..._awkward. _Terra had spilled her juice the following morning, her eyes growing comically large, when she finally realized that the boy wasn't wearing a mask. She'd glanced in shock from Slade, to Robin, and even to Wintergreen as though she wasn't sure she was hallucinating or not. The Boy Wonder probably would have found it hilarious if it weren't so embarrassing.

Eventually she had settled for a, "Huh. Blue. Never expected that," sort of comment and went on with breakfast. It took her maybe three days to stop staring at him. The added attention made him feel uncomfortable especially when he already felt vulnerable and oddly naked _without_ her staring.

He was never happier than the day she simply accepted it as a normalcy.

Time was monotonous in Slade's lair and lost meaning. He wasn't sure how many late night monopoly games he'd played with Terra when the workload was lighter. Or how many awkward dinners he'd had to sit through. His bruises had bruises from the sparring sessions with Slade. And, though Robin would _never_ admit it, he was getting stronger, faster, and more skilled every day.

Most days were the same. Then, there was a day that stuck out from the others.

It was sparring session time. Robin and Terra were fighting as a unit against Slade. It was always easier said than done. The man never seemed to tire. The little geomancer pulled up a good sized chunk of earth, gave Robin a split second to hop onto it, and sent the whole mass flying towards Slade.

The rock missed. Robin didn't.

The living projectile's staff smashed into Slade's with a sharp clanging noise. They exchanged blows, the noise of their staffs clanging echoing through the training room, until shouting added to it.

"Where is he!?" Robin turned his head towards the angry shout and got a staff to the side of the head as punishment for getting distracted in a fight. The boy twisted as he fell, landing in a crumpled heap by Slade's feet. His bostaff made a metallic sound as it rolled away from him.

"_Pathetic_," the masked man said with a narrowed eye. "What did I tell you about getting distracted in the middle of a fight?"

Robin's eyes narrowed as he glared up at Slade. Then voices broke the silence again.

"Rose, please, you can't just go barging-" it was Wintergreen's voice.

"I'm _going to _speak to my father," a female voice, presumably Rose, responded.

"They're in the middle of-" William's protests hadn't stopped her, however, because there was suddenly a girl standing in the doorway. She was dressed in a very similar fashion to Slade. She had armor plating on, and an outfit of greys and blacks. It was the mask that stood out most to Robin. She had half of Slade's mask, the colors reversed, that covered everything from her nose upwards. He could only see a single eye.

Slade glanced at Terra and Robin. "You're dismissed. Take a break but don't wander far."

Robin seemed to remember himself then and closed his mouth with a click as he got to his feet and plopped down on the bench next to Terra. The pair shared a confused glance as the girl who looked so much like Slade marched right up to the man fearlessly and pushed a finger in his face.

"What are you doing?" the hand moved emphatically as she talked, jabbing at Slade's chest like a sword. "What is this? Who-" the had gestured to Robin and Terra. "-are they?"

"Rose," the man held up his hands like one would to calm a wild animal and spoke with a placating voice. "Those are my apprentices. You're interrupting their training."

"_Apprentices?_" his actions seemed to have the opposite effect on the girl. She was growing louder and less controlled. "What do you need apprentices for? You have _me._"

"Rose!" that man warned her sharply. "Let's discuss this in another room." his attention then turned to the pair of teens on the bench. "I expect you two to work on your programming assignment while I am gone." and with that the man swept out of the room. The girl gave the pair of them a disdainful look before following him.

"Huh," Robin mused aloud as he watched the pair leave the room.

Terra stood up and stretched making a face. "Who do you think she is?"

"Fangirl?" the boy mused with a half teasing smile.

"I want to say she's his daughter," he was serious this time, but the frown on his face spoke volumes. "But why would he need apprentices if he already has children?"

"Maybe they're all lame?" the blond suggested as she led the way towards the desks where they had their programming. Robin pulled his robot out from a drawer and frowned at it. He had a feeling there was more to this than met the eye.

"I wonder what they're talking about," Robin was first to voice this, though it was obviously on Terra's mind as well. His gaze turned towards the doorway Slade had vanished through. He could hear muffled talking beyond it.

"No way. He would so kill us if he caught us!" the blond protested as though she had read Robin's mind.

"He can't kill us if he can't catch us," the boy said with a smirk. "You afraid?"

She matched him smirk for smirk. "Bring it, Wonder Boy."

And the two crept over towards the door and listened in on the conversation. Robin found from his position he could almost make out the two figures beyond the doorway. Their voices carried rather well. He shared a glance with Terra.

"I get replacing Grant, but what is _she_ doing here?" it was the girl talking. Robin was certain that the she in question was Terra. He wondered who Grant was.

"Rose, I'm not replacing you," he drew his daughter aside sternly, pulling her over towards a seating area in the corner of the room so that they could converse on a more even level and giving Robin an even better view of them.

"Then why?" she asked moodily as she plopped down into one of the chairs. Slade was more graceful about sitting down.

"One day, when you come to your full power, you will need loyal people to fight for you and besides you. Those two will become your allies. The girl, she is a willing weapon, and wields incredible power-"

"And _him?_"

"He will one day be the next Deathstroke the Terminator. Whether he realizes it, _or not._"

The girl turned a shade paler but her blue eyes sparked with obvious fury. "Why him? Why not_ me_?"

"Dear child," the man said in a placating tone of voice. "I don't want you to follow in my footsteps." the girl stood up abruptly, her face twisted with anger. Slade reached out and grabbed her wrist, continuing to talk. He ignored Rose's obvious desire not to be anywhere near him. "I want you to surpass me, Rose. I want to give you the world."

It was what anyone wanted for their children. Slade just meant it in probably the most literal of senses.

"I-" the girl's rage crumpled instantly and instead standing in front of him was a very uncertain young woman. She shifted and Slade seemed to sense her confusion. Whether it was Fatherly concern or years of practice at manipulating teenagers the world would never know. "I thought you hated me. You never wanted anything to do with me."

"Rose," Slade's voice was tender and he studied the girl in front of him. "Of course I don't hate you."

That was all the teenage girl needed to collapse sobbing into his arms.

Robin pulled away from the doorway reeling and almost forgot himself. Terra gave him a glare and made a soft hissing noise in warning as the pair made it back over towards the desks. Robin dropped into his seat looking paler than usual.

"He- I-" the boy stammered like he couldn't believe what he had overheard.

"What did you expect?" Terra sat next to him with a roll of her eyes. "That he was training you to be the next _Batman_?"

That stung more than she could have ever imagined. He glared at her and slumped in his seat. This had never seemed so real before now. Now it was very real. _Very _real and _very_ terrifying. He was pretty sure his world was collapsing around him. Or possibly spinning.

"It's better than being a tool," he spat, not meaning it, but wanting to hurt anyway. To make her feel a fraction of what he was feeling right now.

It hit the mark. Terra's bright blue eyes clouded with hurt and she turned away. "You two are so alike," she said, her voice reedy from holding back tears. "No one will notice when you take over."

Her blow hit him just as hard.

"I'm sorry," Robin said softly. "It doesn't have to be this way. We can get out."

"How?" Terra turned towards him again, obvious doubt on her face. "Besides, I don't want to leave. He's the first person who wasn't afraid of my power. He says I have potential. I want to reach it."

"It's a trap!" the boy protested. "He'll never let you reach your full potential."

"I will!" Terra hissed.

"No-" Robin's hushed reply was cut short when Slade walked back into the room with the girl. The two scrambled out of their seats from the look their Master gave them and turned to face the father/daughter pair.

"This is my daughter, Rose," the man introduced. He wasn't sure if the look on Robin's face at this confirmation was insulting or laughable. The girl gave the pair a glance before rolling her single visible blue eye. "She will be joining you in your studies," Robin got the feeling this was from _her_ insistence. "Respect her as you would me. I'll return shortly and we'll begin."

The girl gave a wave as her father left before slouching into the desk next to Robin. "That was lame." she said with a smile. She pulled off her mask revealing a cascade of white hair and two perfectly functional eyes. They were almond shaped, like she had Asian ancestry, and blue. Robin couldn't help but wonder how similar she looked to the man behind the mask. "So, you're the guy with the girly name, and rock girl, huh?"

It had the desired effect as both teens bristled.

"What's so special about you?" it was unclear if she was referring to both of them or not, but her blue eyes were mostly sizing up Robin.

"He's secretly a girl?" Terra ventured with a smile leaning forward on her desk to peer around Robin and have a clear view of Rose. Both girls burst into giggles at that comment. The Boy Wonder merely scowled, blushing slightly at the comment, and wished he _wasn't _surrounded by girls.

"Am _not._" he grumbled.

"Oh cheer up," Terra protested punching Robin lightly in the arm. "We're all stuck here. We're like comrades in arms! A family with the scariest father-figure in the history of ever."

Something the blond said seemed to resonate in Rose because her eyes sparkled.

Robin, however, thought it was a dumb idea and the last thing he wanted was to view Slade like a father. "If he starts making us call him Dad I will bite off my own tongue," the boy said dryly.

"You know, that's not a bad idea."

The three teens jumped as they heard Slade's voice from behind them. Robin sent the man a horrified look because he wasn't sure whether or not the masked villain was being serious or not. Slade remained infuriatingly ambiguous.

The man set a laptop computer in front of Rose and Robin. Rose because she hadn't received one yet, and Robin because his was generally under lock and key. Terra was allowed to keep hers provided she kept it far away from a certain hacking wonder boy. The three teens opened their computers and the lesson began.

* * *

**Authors Note:** Oh Slade, you're such a troll. :3

'kay, raise of hands. Who saw that coming? If you did it means you know me too well.

Also, for those of you who are scratching your head and wondering why _anyone _would have children with _Slade_ (you're in the same boat as Robin) Rose Wilson, also known as **Ravager**, is an actual canon DC character. I absolutely adore her, she's really fun to write, and I think you'll enjoy making her acquaintance if you have no idea who she is.

Another big surprise next chapter. Which is going to be posted Wednesday morning. I'm waaaay too busy to post before then. Sorry. Also, thanks Kirokokori for editing advice!


	9. Truth

**Early update this week!** Two reasons: one, it's my Birthday. Figured I'd give you guys a gift. ;D Two, tomorrow I spend the day traveling so there's no time to update. More on that later.

* * *

He was pretty sure his robot was glaring at him. Robin poked at the sub-processor and tried to ignore the looks that Rose kept shooting at him every few moments. He really just wanted to tell her to stop, or mind her own business, or _something_ but it was hard to do that when her father was hovering inches away and peering over his shoulder at Robin's robot.

"It will triple the processing speed if you switch these wires," the man pointed out. Robin could barely follow his gestures but managed to focus just enough to catch what the man was telling him to do. He frowned as he pulled it apart again and worked with the soldering tool.

The rest of the lesson seemed to speed by. The boy barely realized the time was up until Slade dismissed them.

"Rose, I want you to go into the other room and work with Robin on his swordsmanship. Practice swords only," the man ordered as he turned towards Terra and began explaining the fundamentals of object oriented programming. The boy made a face but followed after the girl with the white hair as she led the way into the other room. There were a number of weapons on the wall. Rose pulled out a pair of practice swords and threw one towards Robin. The Boy Wonder caught it with ease.

"No offense," Robin began a conversation that was sure to offend. "But _you're_ going to help me with my swordsmanship?"

The girl made a scoffing sound. "Don't worry. I'll go easy on you if you're so afraid."

"I'm not afraid," Robin protested.

"Good." the girl said with a broadening smile. "It really turns me off when guys piss their pants."

When she attacked reality hit Robin like a freight train. He understood, with certainty, that this girl was Slade's daughter. She fought like him: quick and hard. It seemed to come natural to her. She was also exceptionally dangerous with a sword. It took all of Robin's will power and concentration to simply avoid getting a good bruising from her practice sword.

"So, are you the same Robin that Teen squad or whatever is so up in arms about?" the girl asked conversationally after they had gone a few rounds.

"_What?_" Robin asked sharply, forgetting to parry in his shock and getting a blow to the upper arm that would be a bruise in the morning.

"You know, that group of teen superheroes that used to live in that dumb tower shaped like a letter." the girl said.

"What about them?"

"They're looking for you." she shot him a sly glance. "If you're the same Robin that is."

"They're...they're _alive?_" was the boy's first reaction.

"Uh..._duh,_" Rose replied. "What do you live under a rock or something?"

Robin decided that Slade could probably be considered the same thing. He fell silent and their fight got more heated as he let his emotions rule him. The next thing he knew his sword was at Rose's throat and she was looking at him with a bizarre expression on her face. He lowered his sword and frowned at it.

"You're not bad," the girl said. "Your grip is a little off, and sometimes it looks like you're trying to swing a baseball bat but...hello. Earth to Robin." she waved a hand in front of his face. "Are you even paying any attention to me?"

The boy made a noncommittal noise. Rose punched him in the jaw.

Robin staggered backwards, grabbing at his face, before his blue eyes narrowed and he lashed out with a kick. "The hell is your problem?" the girl was asking as his leg connected with her arm. She grunted at the impact but was swift to weave out of the way of his oncoming fist.

"I have to get out of here." Robin said as he back flipped out of the way of a blow.

Rose suddenly stopped. Her hands were still curled loosely in front of her upper body, poised to protect her face, but she wasn't attacking. Instead her eyes studied the young man curiously. "Why?"

"I don't know if your _father_ explained everything, but I'm not here because I _want_ to be," Robin said sharply. "I need to get back to my team."

"Why? What's so special about them?" the girl asked skeptically.

"You wouldn't understand," Robin replied, his defenses up.

"Try me!"

"My friends. They're like...family to me." this was harder to explain than he could ever imagine. It felt like he was opening himself up, and to Slade's daughter no less. He was asking to be betrayed.

"They're all I have left."

Her face softened as she studied him. "That's why I came here." she said softly. "My Dad is the only family I have left. I just want..." she was opening up to him like he'd opened up to her. "...to be accepted."

"Your Father is just using you." Robin informed her bluntly. It was the wrong thing to say because her blue eyes flashed dangerously as the walls dropped back down. "Help me get out of here. Help me find the Titans. You could be a part of that family-" his offer was cut short by a vicious attack.

"You're wrong!" the girl spat out as it was all Robin could do to block the blows that were suddenly raining down on him. "He cares about me!" each vocal jab was accentuated by a physical one. "You and Terra are both pawns to help _me_ go farther." the boy blocked as best he could trying to shield his face. "You only want to go back to your Titans because you want somebody to bully around again. You hate not being top dog." Robin's eyes widened at her words and he wasn't able to block a punch to the jaw. His head snapped to the left. "I won't let you tell me what to do! I _hate_ you!"

Robin was on the ground. Rose towered above him, her hands curled into fists, her breath coming in soft heaves.

"I thought I told you two to spar with _swords_."

Slade's voice caused both teens to jump. Rose whirled towards her father still in her fighting stance but dropped it instantly when she realized who it was. "I'm sorry Daddy." she said, Robin couldn't see her expression. "We just got really into the fight."

"Apology accepted," Slade said smoothly, putting a hand on his daughter's shoulder. "Go get cleaned up for dinner," he sent a scathing look towards the boy on the floor. "You too, Robin." he ordered before walking off to do...Slade-things.

The young leader picked himself off the floor and ran the back of his hand across his chin. When he glanced at it again there was blood. He couldn't tell yet if he'd split his lip, bit the inside of his cheek, or both. The entire right side of his face was numb and beginning to swell.

Cleaning up didn't take long. A quick shower and a fresh change of clothing later and Robin was back in the hallways. It had turned out he hadn't split his lip, his teeth had simply had a field day with the inside of his mouth. Eating dinner was going to be painful, and he would have a huge bruise going up his right jaw, but he would live.

"Terra!" he caught the blond on her way to the kitchen. She paused to turned back at him and winced at the angry mark on his face.

"Did she do that to you?" the girl's voice had sympathy in it and something else. Robin couldn't tell if it was anger or wonder in her voice.

"Yeah, but that's not important," he said quickly, lowing his voice and drawing closer to the little geomancer. "The Titans are_ alive!_ They're looking for us. We have to get out of here." She had a skeptical expression on her face. Robin quickly held up a hand and plowed on. "You working with Slade before? It doesn't matter. You can be a Titan. We can all be together. Away from him."

There was something in her eyes that made Robin disbelieve her next statement. "I'll think about it." she said gruffly before pushing past him. "Let's eat. I'm starving."

Robin frowned and fell into step a few paces back.

Dinner was an awkward affair. An extra chair had been brought to the table and Robin now found himself wedged between the wall and Rose. Slade had taken the place at the head, of course, with Rose on his left and Wintergreen on his right. Robin was across from Terra like always.

They had been eating in silence. Robin was glaring at his carrots like they had offended him. They had, by the way, because they weren't nearly as good as Alfred's. Wintergreen might have been an English butler, but not all English butlers were created equal. That and Will seemed like he disapproved of _everything._

"Robin is planning an escape."

It had to be the most awkward start to a dinner conversation yet. He froze, an offending carrot halfway to his mouth, as his blue eyes took in the girl across from him. There was a wicked smugness to the expression on her face. He hadn't expected Terra to rat him out. If anyone, he figured it would be Rose. The girl with the white hair, however, continued eating as though she had heard nothing.

"Oh?" Slade sounded amused, his single eye turning to study the boy. Robin set down his fork, carrot and all, and returned the man's gaze fearlessly.

"The Titans are still alive," there was breathless hope in the teen's voice that caused the mercenary's single eye to narrow. Then the boy glared up at the man. "You lied to me." What he didn't say, what didn't _need_ to be said, was that he was going back to them.

"It was a necessary deception." the masked mastermind said with a light shrug. "And whether they're alive or not, you'll never see them again."

"You can't keep me here forever! One day I'll get away." Robin replied sharply. The fist that had been holding his fork slammed down on the table causing cutlery to tinkle and the water glasses to slosh.

"And that day," Slade replied sounding mildly amused. "You'll be out on my orders, or in a _coffin._"

Robin was seething with rage.

"Slade!" Wintergreen protested, his beady eyes narrowing at the masked mastermind.

Rose stepped in, however, with a scowl on her face. "Daddy, stop toying with him while I'm eating. Mom always said your manners were '_barbaric_'," the girl said giving Slade a scathing look. Robin's rage seemed to settle as he stared dumbfounded. He'd never seen anyone reprimand the man and not get yelled at for it. "You two can make out later," she added.

Robin was too horrified to be angry at that comment. He stared wide eyed at Rose, his mouth slightly agape. His appetite was gone. It was _so _gone.

"You'd best close that mouth before I find other uses for it," Slade's threat continued the joke as it drifted across the table and was met with a sharp clicking noise as the boy shut his jaw with a snap and became incredibly interested in his plate.

Rose giggled. Robin had half expected it to be the demonic giggle of a villain plotting his demise, but she sounded all the world like a normal girl. It even reminded him of Starfire a bit.

"He's _adorable,_" she said. "Where on earth did you find him?"

"The cape community didn't know his value, but I _do_." Slade replied smugly.

Robin just wanted to find a deep, dark hole and never come out.

* * *

**Authors Note:** Titans are still alive! I bet you guys saw that coming seeing as how Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Starfire were topside when the tower sunk, but hey! Robin/you didn't know that Slade hadn't hunted them all down terminator style or something.

So how do you guys like Rose? She's fun, huh? And man, does Terra know how to start a dinner conversation or _what?_

Didja catch my Sladin joke? For those of you that freaked out about it, don't worry. That's not going to be the primary pairing of this fic...or even_ a_ pairing. As entertaining as I find it to read I just can't bring myself to write it. There will be jokes about it, however, as you will come to find...if you hadn't noticed already.


	10. Plans

Rose was a hard person to get to know, and an even harder person to like. Yet, Robin found that Slade's daughter was slowly growing on him. When they had first met he was fairly certain that it would take a few weeks of Apprentice Monopoly nights for him to even _want_ to talk to her.

They were playing Monopoly now. It was a laid back activity. Terra was the banker, even though she hated it, because she needed more practice with her math skills. She always chose the shoe. Robin didn't have to wonder what that meant to her. The girl had told him a long time ago, during practically another life, that she had been a wanderer for a long time. This awful place, and Titan's Tower, were probably the only places she had ever called home in a long time. It was sad.

Rose always chose the thimble. "It's not a thimble. It's a bucket for your pansy-ass tears when I kick your butts." she'd say, but there was something in the way she held it that made him think there was more to that thimble than met the eye.

Robin always got the race car. It may or may not have been a jab at his name.

"Are you gunna roll those dice or marry them?" Rose's harsh words cut through Robin's inattentiveness and caused the boy to snap back to focus. He sent her a sharp glare before throwing down the dice. They landed on three and five with a clatter. He moved forward eight spaces and bought a railroad.

"Guys," Terra's voice sounded thoughtful as she handled the colorful paper money. "I've been thinking about the Titans."

"They must have been pretty special," Rose said making a scoffing noise, but there was an attentiveness to her posture that suggested curiosity.

Robin ignored Rose's comment and instead glared at Terra. "I thought you made it perfectly clear what you thought about the Titans when you ratted me out to Slade."

"Hello! I didn't mean it!" she protested, her blue eyes growing wide and her gestures large and emphatic. "Besides, what better way to prove I'm not going to run off to be with the Titans again then looking like I'm stopping you from doing the same?"

Robin found himself sharing a glance with Rose. He dropped his head and fiddled with some of the paper money in front of him before his scowling face tipped back towards Terra. "You're asking me to trust you?" he asked her bluntly. She flinched at his tone. "After what you did?"

"I thought we were friends," Terra protested heatedly. "And you know exactly why I did what I did."

Robin's hands tightened into fists.

"Whoa, whoa," Rose held out her hands. "I enjoy a good brawl as much as the next girl, but this isn't wall street and we're sure as hell not bankers. Terra, it's your roll."

Robin and Terra seemed to hold a dangerous gaze for awhile until the blond finally dropped it and there was the sound of dice hitting cardboard.

"So," Rose drew her knee up to her chest and settled her chin on it, perching awkwardly on the edge of her chair. "Tell me about these Titan friends of yours and why they're so damn special."

"The Titans are a teenage crime fi-" Robin started, sounding more like a textbook than a real person. This was the sort of thing he had to tell the media often.

"Cut the crap," Rose warned. For a moment, her tone reminded him of Slade's.

"What do you want to know?" the Boy Wonder asked.

The youngest Wilson shrugged her shoulders. "Just tell me about them. It's you two, a freakin'_ alien_, a green dude, a robot man, and a goth chick. You two aren't as...freaky, I-"

Robin cut her off with a scowl. "They're _not_ freaks."

"They belong in the circus more than you do," the girl replied with a shrug. The look Robin shot her in return was murderous.

"_Hey!_" Terra said, frowning. "They're cool. Beast Boy, he-"

Rose's eyes lit up and she dropped her leg to the ground, leaning towards Terra with a wicked smirk on her face. "You like him! You like the freaky green kid!" she crowed with laughter.

Terra turned a bright red and seemed to sink a little into her chair.

"Yeah. _Well._" she snapped. "Robin has the hots for the alien."

It was the boy's turn to blush. "Her name is _Starfire._"

"He does!" Rose agreed based on his reaction, leaning her elbows on the table and twining her hands together. "So _that's_ why you want to get back to the Titans! Missing your little hot Martian?"

Terra giggled. "I bet he hugs his pillow at night and cries for her," the blond taunted.

"I do _not!_" the boy replied indignantly.

"Ooooo! We've ruffled his feathers. Poor birdie boy." Terra crooned.

"Shut up," Robin said probably a little too harshly. His attention turned back towards Rose. "You said you wanted to know about the Titans? They're the best group of friends I've ever had." he held up a hand to still Terra who had seemed about to interrupt. "Starfire is the sweetest, kindest, and most fierce woman I have ever met. She reminds me of how many things I take for granted whenever I see her excited about some trivial Earth thing to me that she has never experienced. She seems to have the infinite capacity to love everyone."

"Cyborg is one of my best friends. He keeps me in line and reminds me that just because I'm usually right," the boy's smile slid into a cocky smirk at that, "doesn't mean I always am. He and Beast Boy come up with the craziest games." the smile turned reminiscent. Terra shared it. "Don't get me started about BB. He drives me insane half the time, but he means well, and I'll grudgingly admit he has his funny moments. Raven, she might look like a goth, but she's so much deeper than that. I've never met anyone so compassionate, or with so much...hope."

"Just because you've got what some would consider 'bad' powers doesn't make you a bad person. It doesn't matter who your parents were, or where your abilities stem from," Robin said hopping on a metaphorical soap box. "It's what you _do_ that really matters. And I've never met anyone who followed that better than Raven."

"Wow," Rose replied after a moment of stunned silence. She dropped the dice on the table and moved her piece. "And here I thought you only had hots for the alien chick."

Her sense of humor reminded him of Beast Boy. Mostly because it wasn't funny.

"I wouldn't expect you to understand," Robin replied with a frown. "But they're my friends."

Suddenly the monopoly board was flying at him, the pieces scattering across the room. Rose was on her feet in an instant and Robin followed suit, his arms moving instinctually to block her attacks. "Don't look at me like that!" the girl ordered with a snarl, whipping around with a roundhouse kick the boy had to leap to avoid. "Don't give me that condescending look. I know you think you're better than me because you have friends and I don't!"

"I didn't!" Robin protested and got a killer right hook for his troubles. The boy fell backwards.

"STOP IT!" Terra screeched. Her eyes were unimaginably wide and she stood in a way that made her look impossibly fragile. Neither of the other teens paused in their fight, and they didn't even seem to notice when she ran out of the room. Robin barely registered her voice. He was too intent on keeping Rose from smashing his face in. The girl seemed intent on doing so.

"What is your _problem_?" Robin protested as he leapt backwards out of the way of a blow, caught himself on his hands, and bounced back upright again.

"_My _problem?" Rose repeated in an incredulous voice that was higher than usual. "You're my _replacement_! And you keep throwing in my face how awesome you are. And how you don't want to be here. And how dumb I must be for wanting to be accepted. For wanting to be _loved._" she was on borderline hysterics by now, each accusation practically a sob. Her punches were losing accuracy, but not force, Robin was kept on his toes weaving out of the way.

"What _is going on here?_"

Robin had never, and would never, be more grateful to hear Slade's voice in his entire life. The girl stopped her assault swinging around to glare at her father. Robin pulled out of his stance and backed further away from the duo as though he were afraid they would get into a family feud.

"He started it!" Rose pointed an accusatory finger over at Robin who froze like a startled deer.

Slade's solitary gaze swung towards the young man and watched as the boy's mouth opened and closed ineffectually.

"Robin didn't mean to," Terra's voice came from behind Slade. The girl was silhouetted with the golden light from the hallway, like the angel of mercy she was currently being. "We were talking about the Titans and-"

"You are _never_ to talk about the Titans under my roof," the masked villain interrupted, giving Robin and Terra sharp glares. "They are _dead to you._"

"_No,_" Robin said, taking a step forward.

The look Slade was giving him clearly read that if he crossed one more step over the line he was going to regret it. The two men glared at each other, neither wanting to give ground. It was, ironically, Rose who saved the day.

"That's not the issue!" the girl spat, glaring at her father before giving Robin a contemptuous glare. "The issue is that he needs to stop being so fucking condescending!"

The man's gaze seemed to flit between Robin and his daughter. "Is this true?" he asked. "Have you been disrespecting my daughter?"

"If I have, it's because I've been acting _just like you,_" the boy spat back and instantly regretted it. He hated admitting his similarities to Slade. It had the opposite effect on the man, however, who seemed to be regarding him differently before he turned to Rose.

"Rose, come with me. We need to talk," the man ordered leaving no room for questions. The girl followed with only the slightest bit of hesitation, making a childish face at Robin as she passed him. _Charming. _

Soon, he and Terra were alone in the room. The pair locked eyes before they glanced around at the mess that the two martial artists had made of their break room. With a sigh, Robin picked up the monopoly board. "Maybe we should try a different game next time. I think Risk fits the situation."

The blond gave him a weak smile. "Sorry would be better," she said as she collected little houses off the ground, holding them in one cupped hand while she picked them up off the ground with the other.

"It's not my fault she's crazy," Robin snapped. "How was I supposed to know she'd assault me?"

"Alright then. Twister?" the girl suggested.

Robin stopped what he was doing and gave her a deadpan look.

"Guilty. I wanted to see you do the splits," Terra said with a grin. "What about Rat Trap?"

The boy winced. That one had come too close to home. "We could make up our own game." he suggested bitterly. "It could be called Apprentice Trap." a beat. "Slade would always win."

Terra wasn't smiling. In fact, she looked remarkably serious. "Robin, we have to get out of here. We have to make it back to the Titans." she tried not to look too defeated by the dubious expression on his face.

"We're going to escape."

* * *

**Authors Note:** Ooooo. What is this? Escape plans. Devious. You think they have a chance?

Also, I apologize for the swearing. Rose has a mouth on occasion. I couldn't think of a way to get rid of it that didn't sound lame. But the story_ is_ rated T so you guys shouldn't be terribly surprised.

Remember how I promised I'd explain more about the traveling thing to go with the early update? So, I'm really, really sorry guys, but **my updating frequency is going to be less intense.** I don't actually know what's going to happen.** I'm moving**, so I don't know what my new schedule will be like. I don't know if I'll have time or motivation to write. This story is pretty far along. It _will_ get finished. No worries. BUT I may have to only post one chapter instead of two a week, get rid of the incentives, or even...I really don't want to...post every other week, maybe less. I'll keep you guys informed!


	11. Budding

Coming up with escape plans behind Slade's back was tricky. Coming up with escape plans when Rose wasn't around, was even more difficult. Robin and Terra had been spending an awful lot of time together since Terra's initial decree. It didn't take a detective to realize that Rose was becoming suspicious. Robin knew exactly what the problem was. He just didn't exactly know how to fix it. So the day Rose cornered him in the hallway heading to dinner was more awkward than anything.

"You two are dating."

The accusation caught Robin blindside and he stumbled mid-stride before turning to stare at her incredulously. "We- we _what?_"

"Don't lie to me! I know what I see. You and Terra are always off together, whispering in corners, sharing secret glances when you think nobody is looking," the girl's almond eyes narrowed at him as though she were disgusted. Her voice had been steadily raising and now she was practically shouting at him.

"It's not what you think!" Robin protested, holding up his hands as though to fend of her wild gesticulations. "I don't like Terra."

"You-" the girl stopped, stunned. "You don't?"

"No." he shook his head. "Not like that. She's just a frie-"

The Boy Wonder was cut off as the taller girl snagged him by the front of his shirt and pulled him in for a kiss. His eyes widened in surprise when her face was suddenly way too close to his, and then their lips met they closed. That kiss reminded him of Starfire. His cheeks tinged pink and he stared at Rose in surprise. She stared back, both of them breathing heavily, before she simple turned on her heel and walked off.

Robin stared after her, still stunned, until he finally managed to come to his senses and make it to the kitchen and dinner. He glanced at Rose, but she didn't even look at him, as though she were pretending nothing had happened.

The worlds most awkward dinner ensued as Robin sat down at his place at the table. Though, to be fair, there was never an easy dinner in Slade's Haunt. The boy frowned down at his food and poked at it for a second before finally decided that he should probably eat it or risk offending Wintergreen.

A voice cut through the companionable dinner noises. "Daddy," Rose was glancing up at Slade innocently like she had a question she wasn't so sure she'd like the answer to. Robin curled his upper lip in disgust and took a bite of pot roast. Well...it wasn't Alfred's.

"Yes?" the man asked.

"What do you think about...your students having...relationships with each other?" she was biting her lower lip, her gaze catching Robin's. He dropped his fork in shock.

"Dating?" Slade questioned to make sure he had the idea straight. Rose gave an enthusiastic nod and Slade plowed on. "I suppose as long as it doesn't interfere with your studies I see no harm in it. I trust all three of you know about...the...reproduction cycle?"

Terra made a mewling sound in horror, Robin stared like he'd just been sucker punched, and Rose made a gagging noise. "Dad _please!_" she added hurriedly. "We all know where babies come from. Right guys?"

Slade chuckled in an amused fashion as Terra and Robin nodded like a pair of bobbleheads.

"Alright." the group relaxed, figuring that the danger was past and they could go back to eating. "Just warn me before you two give me grandchildren," Slade sent a pointed look in the direction of Rose and Robin, who were seated next to each other.

The boy turned bright red and choked on his food.

After that, everything seemed to happen at once. Rose noticed that Robin wasn't able to breath. The boy was making noises and gesturing at his throat. Slade's daughter decided Heimlich didn't know what he was talking about and punched Robin in the gut. The offending carrot that had been lodged in Robin's throat flung itself towards Terra and decided it wanted a new life as a hat. The girl screeched, falling out of her chair and knocking over Wintergreen who was coming back with the desert. The result was a key lime pie dropping on Slade's head and landing jelly side down on his lap.

There was a moment of stunned silence before Rose burst out laughing. Slowly, everyone joined in, even Slade, who reached up to wipe some whipped cream off of his cloth mask.

They didn't actually get to eat desert that night, but none of the teens seemed to mind. Slade excused himself to wash the pie off while the three teens were told to stay and help Wintergreen fix the mess they'd made of the kitchen. They worked quickly, and for the most part, quietly. Occasionally one or two of them would lock eyes and then the giggling would start back up again. They laughed the kitchen clean and when it was done the three teens bid Wintergreen a good night and wandered off to do their homework.

As they walked Robin gave Terra a look, silently telling her to head on ahead. He would talk with her later and they would continue hashing out their plans. First, though, he needed to talk to Rose. Terra turned down the first hallway that branched off, leaving Robin and Rose alone in the hallway. He waited maybe a moment before pouncing.

"What was that?" he asked, sharply.

"What?" it was Rose's turn to feign innocence.

"Dinner!" the boy said, glaring at her sharply.

The girl just shrugged her shoulders and moved to saunter down the hallway. Robin made a soft growling noise and snagged her shoulder, pulling her towards himself and setting her off balance before shoving her against the wall. It was rare for Robin to get psychical, especially with girls he considered teammates. He was usually a perfect gentleman. Right now, there was nothing sweet or innocent about the way he slammed her shoulders back into the wall and held her there.

"No. I want answers. First you beat me up, then you kiss me, then you yell at me! You're giving me whiplash!" he told her, his face set in a hard scowl.

"You're so stupid!" was her retort.

Robin backed off, looking more confused than anything. Then that confusion channeled into anger. "Stop it!" he ordered her.

The way she was looking at him made Robin uneasy. "Are you _sure_ you want me to stop?" Rose asked.

Robin opened his mouth to reply, looking thoroughly perplexed, and suddenly she was kissing him again. The boy's eyes widened in surprise as she grabbed the back of his head, angling it up towards hers and kissing him in a way that no longer reminded him of Starfire. This was a wild, untamable sort of passion, like standing in the middle of a storm with no protection. Lightning bounced up and down his spine before he finally decided to kiss her back.

He could feel her smiling against his mouth.

It _would_ be then that someone would cough lightly behind them. It was a deep cough which could mean only one person. Robin pulled himself out of Rose's grip and whirled around to stare up at Slade. His face was bright red but he managed to not shrink down from the stare the man pinned on him. Then, the gaze was averted to Rose.

"Rose. I need to talk with you," he gestured that she should follow him before the man paused to regard Robin again. "Robin. We'll have another chat soon." he added ominously.

The boy's knees suddenly felt weak and he was pretty sure he wanted nothing to do with that chat. If Slade started explaining where babies came from he was going to run away, bombs or no bombs. He watched as the father and daughter vanished down the hallway before he sought out Terra. She was lounging on the couch in the break room with her computer on her lap. Her face tilted up when she saw him enter and she smiled in greeting.

"You look happy. What happened?" the girl sat up and surveyed him curiously. "Did Rose agree to help us escape?"

"Not exactly." There was some level of irony in this, Robin decided, as his brain struggled to think about escaping and not about the kiss. Hormones, especially _teenage_ hormones, were so not helping. "I...er...she kissed me," Robin said his cheeks tinting pink again.

Terra looked like she'd just gotten punched in the stomach and Robin didn't know why. "_Oh._" was all she said.

"I can ask her if she wants in," Robin suggested.

Terra gave a noncommittal shrug. "Sure."

"I won't if you're not comfortable with it," the boy pressed, frowning as he plopped down on the couch besides her.

The blond fidgeted awkwardly besides him, before sitting up and shifting her position. "It's not that," she confessed. "It's just...that I..."

This time Robin saw the kiss coming and didn't back away. Terra was everything Rose wasn't. She was unsure, sweet. He barely felt their lips touch before the girl backed away quickly and let her hair curtain in front of her face.

There was a pregnant pause. It gave birth to an apology.

"Sorry," Terra said softly.

Robin reached forward and pushed her hair out of her eyes, a tender gesture. "Don't be sorry. I don't feel the same way," he confessed, pulling back as soon as he could see her face. "But it's nothing to apologize about."

The girl gave him a weak smile. "Thanks. It's okay, I guess. You and Rose are perfect for each other."

"We're not-!" Robin tried to protest.

"And I still like Beast Boy."

The boy gave up trying to convince the world he wasn't going out with Rose and simply smiled at her confession. "That's good. He'd turn into a cow and jump over the moon for you, you know."

The smile she sent Robin told the boy she had always known but just wanted to hear it out loud.

"Now, let's figure out how to see him again."

* * *

**Authors Note:** So. Who wants Slade to give them the "Birds and Bees" speech? Yeeeah. So not me. But hey, talk about teenage hormones. xD I could have probably renamed this chapter the "everybody kisses Robin chapter" but then I would feel obligated to have awkward Slade and Wintergreen scenes. Which is _never _going to happen.

Also, yes, I did pie Slade in the face. And yes, he is probably going to kill me. But it was _so _worth it!

Sorry the weekly update is smaller than usual. I haven't had any time to write. At all. It's awful.


	12. Humility

To plan a worthwhile escape it was important to have a good concept of the layout of the place. Robin had done his best to remember all the areas Slade had taken him to that first tour, but he knew that was only the innermost core of the sanctuary. There were tunnels branching off that he had no idea where they meandered and Robin was bound and determined to figure out where each one went.

The problem with his wayward wandering in his spare time after dinner, however, was that it had caught the attention of a particular masked villain.

Robin was making his way down one of the hallways, testing each door as he passed and finding that most of them were locked. It was unfortunate, because he would have rather liked to know what else Slade was planning. The boy had been wandering the halls for days at odd intervals. So far he had run into no one, and no trouble. That had given him an unfortunate confidence boost.

The last thing he had been expecting when he reached for one of the door handles in the hallway he was currently exploring was for the door to open. He also didn't expect Slade to be standing there with a terrifying look in his single eye. The man grabbed the front of the youth's shirt, lifting him up closer to Slade's eye level.

"And what do you think you're doing?" he questioned.

Robin's eyes were impossibly large. It might have been comical if Slade didn't look so furious with him. "I-I-I was-" the boy began to stammer out, but the man interrupted.

"Do you remember what I told you about being where you are not allowed?" the man prompted.

"Yes, but-"

"And do you remember what I said would happen if I caught you trying to snoop around?"

"I wasn't snooping around! I was-"

"Trying to escape?" Slade asked, dropping the boy as though in disgust, and watching as he froze. _Guilty. _

The former leader of the Teen Titans opened his mouth to protest, but closed it dumbly when he realized there was nothing he could really say in his defense. He hung his head not because he felt remorse, but because he'd been caught so easily.

He saw Slade's hand reach out for him in the corner of his eye and the boy didn't even think. He ran. Robin shot off down the hallway at a sprint. Doors flew past, corridor after corridor, while he tried to look for any hint that one of them led to the outside.

Heavy footsteps behind him reminded him that Slade wasn't terribly far behind. Of the two, however, Robin was faster. He pulled ahead of the masked mastermind until he couldn't hear the footsteps behind him anymore. The Boy Wonder kept running, not trusting his own ears and wondering if Slade had another devious plan.

He did. Robin's speed increased at the sudden alarm noise that blared down the corridor. Around him he could hear doors automatically clicking their locks, or slamming shut if they were not already so. The boy didn't even know where he was going anymore, but he knew he couldn't slow down. Slowing down would mean Slade would have an easier time catching him.

What Robin didn't expect, however, was that Slade wasn't actually going to be the one to catch him. When the boy turned a corner he almost slammed straight into a small squad of Sladebots. They turned their robotic faces towards the wide eyed boy and instantly gave chase as soon as he took off running in the opposite direction. The bots were faster than Slade, and tireless. Robin knew he was slowing down and it was only a matter of time before they caught up to him.

It was time for a final stand.

The boy used his momentum to propel himself up the wall and bounce off of it, spring boarding into the oncoming Sladebots. He smashed into one with his feet, boy and bot crashing to the ground spectacularly. He took a moment to give it another solid kick to the face, smirking as the wiring was exposed, before he turned. One of the other bots was moving towards him. These things could be fast when they wanted to be. It reached forward, as though to immobilize him, but it didn't get the chance.

Robin jumped up vertically with incredible power, flipping in midair and landing on the bot's shoulders. It buckled beneath him, crashing to the ground with a satisfying thud. A spinning kick knocked another bot from getting too close. The bots seemed to be converging now, as though they had discovered his location. It was all he could do to keep them from grabbing him. The boy moved like lightning, smashing from one bot to the next. Not all of them were permanently damaged since Robin possessed no weapons but he still left a short trail of Sladebots as he worked his way down the hallway.

That was when he saw it. A door with a tiny sliver of what looked like natural light escaping through it. The boy's spirit rose and he smiled as he slipped past a trio of bots to get to the door. Maybe he could smash through it? Just like he'd smash through this bot that had gotten in his way.

He barely slowed to kick the bot that was in front of him, but it was enough for the three bots he'd passed by earlier to make their move. Suddenly there were bots on either side of him, not including the one in front of him that he was currently fighting. The boy tried to maneuver himself backwards when something smashed into the back of his head.

And then darkness.

A kick to the ribs woke him up. The boy groaned as he lost momentum, flopping onto his back, and wondering why his head was pounding. An orange and black mask suddenly filled his vision and everything made sense.

"Have that out of your system now, Robin?" the man asked as he loomed over the boy on the floor.

Robin didn't respond, but he made a soft grunting noise in pain when the mastermind's gloved hands gripped his dark hair and pulled him to his feet.

"I'm impressed." the man said as he gestured to the fallen bots in the hallway. "We'll have to give you a more advanced training regiment."

Robin didn't resist when Slade's hand gripped the boy's bicep and began to lead him forcibly down the hallway. He was disoriented, and not just from the blow to the head, unsure which way they were going anymore. These were corridors Robin was fairly certain he hadn't explored yet. He tried to keep track of where they were going but eventually all the doors blurred together.

"You know, Robin, there is no escape. Even if you make it out of this building I will find you, kill whoever is hiding you, and drag you back," it was eerie how conversationally the man could drop threats.

"I'm not afraid of you," the boy replied, glaring up at the man defiantly.

Slade chuckled darkly. "That's because I don't want you to cower in fear of me." the boy's determination wavered only slightly as he took a sharp intake of breath in surprise. "I merely want you to obey me."

"That's never going to happen," Robin protested.

"My dear boy," Slade said lightly as he opened a door and shoved Robin inside. "It already has."

Robin felt a sense of dread when he heard the door lock behind Slade. Especially since it took a keypad to get in and out. He didn't have the code. Instead the boy took stock of his surroundings. Slade had taken them to what appeared to be a lab. There were robotic parts and prototypes in set locations around the room. Everything was neat. Everything was orderly. Everything screamed Slade.

The boy's blue eyes scanned the creations curiously, turning to glance at the mastermind in curiosity as to why Robin was being shown this sort of thing. Slade gave no answer. Instead he walked past Robin without a word and pulled out a box.

"I've been working on control devices," the man explained as he pulled a bright green vial out of the box and swirled it. Robin swallowed thickly and stared at the man in horror. What was Slade planning to do to him? "The experiments were mostly for Terra's benefit," the man went on as the boy stood rigidly off to the side looking like he was about to bolt and having nowhere to run to. "The girl is slowly learning better control, but I think I can really unlock her full potential."

"What does this have to do with me?" Robin interrupted.

Slade tilted his head to look at the boy with his one good eye. "Absolutely nothing. I wouldn't waste someone with so much potential to test a neural network." the boy's heart slowed it's frantic pace. "However," fast as a viper the masked man grabbed Robin's wrist and snapped something around it that the boy hadn't even seen him pull out. His bright blue eyes widened in horror and he tried to pull it off with his other hand and received a shock for his efforts.

"What did you _do?_" the boy asked sounding as though he were on the edge of panic.

"Nothing to be alarmed about, Robin," the man said as he snagged the boy's other wrist, with considerably more effort now that the kid knew what he was fending off, and snapped on another cuff. "They are merely proximity detectors. They also monitor your vitals, and have a shock system in place. If you wander fifteen feet away from my signal you'll receive a shock. If you run far enough away, it will knock you out. Like I said before, there is no escape."

Robin stared hatefully at the new metal bands around his wrists.

"I know it seems bad now..." Slade said, putting a heavy hand on the boy's shoulder. Robin instantly shrugged it off.

"How long do I have to wear these?" Robin interrupted with a frown.

"That is entirely up to you," Slade replied as he gestured for the boy to follow him outside of the room. "But you have not given me any reason to trust you."

"Fifteen feet isn't very far," the boy protested, changing the subject. "The gym is larger then that. Are you going to turn it off during training?" he was looking for an out. "Or at night? Your room is more than fifteen feet away from the one you put me in."

"Consider this another lesson, Robin," the man said as he opened the door and waited for Robin to pass before closing it behind them. "One in humility. You will be my shadow until I deem otherwise. Failure will be...painful."

The boy followed Slade down the hall. This was one of those battles he couldn't see ending well until he figured out what, exactly, on Slade's person triggered the device Robin now had securely around his wrists. Once he had figured that part out, he was gone.

It didn't take long for Robin to realize where they were going, but he asked anyway because the idea was terrifying. "Where are we going?"

"It's late," Slade explained. "You're going to bed."

"I'm not a little kid, Slade!" the boy with the spiky black hair protested, stopping in the middle of the hall and glaring after the man. Slade kept walking, knowing Robin would catch up after he realized just how serious Slade's device was.

There was a sharp pinch at his wrists and suddenly Robin's arms felt like they were on fire. He jumped, following quickly after Slade, not wanting to feel that way again. Especially since his arms went from feeling like they were on fire to feeling like they were numb.

"Unpleasant, isn't it?" the man asked conversationally as Robin caught up behind him at the entrance to Slade's room. The boy made a low growling noise, that the mastermind ignored, and tried to see the combo for the door as Slade blocked the child's view with his body. The door to Slade's room opened and the man wandered inside, pulling open a drawer and throwing a pair of pajamas at Robin.

"You...how..._what?_" the boy caught the clothing looking stunned.

"Robin, I noticed your wandering when you first started it," the man said as though speaking to a particularly stupid child. "It didn't take me long to realize you weren't wandering on _accident._"

The boy's cheeks burned a bright red and he ducked his head, holding his pajamas to his chest, and looking appropriately disgusted. "You_ planned_ this?"

Slade shot him a look that was one part scathing and two parts disappointment. "I didn't plan you disobeying me, if that is what you're getting at," he replied sharply. "I did, however, figure out I would need to use the cuffs quickly and planned accordingly. Now, go get ready to sleep." the man gestured to the bathroom. "If you're not done in fifteen minutes I will drag you out of there."

Robin hopped to it, and before he really had time to think about it, he was huddled in the corner staring at Slade who was working on his computer at his own desk. The man ignored him, for the most part, and even though the boy did not want to fall asleep anywhere near the masked mastermind he eventually succumbed to his own exhaustion.

He woke up in the middle of the night to a loud sound he hadn't been expecting. He was sprawled out on a hard surface and it was dark. Had he fallen off his bed? But then he heard a loud noise again, something he realized was a very human noise, and everything came back to him.

The boy was, however, curious to note that Slade snored as he drifted back off to sleep.

* * *

**Authors Note:** Well crap. Slade caught on. Failed escape attempt number one.

And Slade snores. Fun fact. Another fun fact, those of you who read my other story, **Errors of the Buddy System**, might have noticed a similarity. I do, actually, have a weird thing for handcuffs.

For those of you wondering about the cuffs, they become super important (but not in the way you're expecting!), so remember them.


	13. Waiting

It was an awkward morning, to put it mildly. Robin followed Slade to breakfast, and sat down quietly in his seat while he waited for the girls to show up. They showed up slightly late, looking as though they had run at the last minute to get to the kitchen on time. Rose smirked at him as she sat down next to him. Terra was frowning as she sat down across from him.

"We waited for you," she said, her voice slightly accusatory.

"I couldn't help it," Robin said to his plate. His cheeks were tinged pink. "Sorry."

"Robin is in trouble for trying to escape," Slade explained with a flash of something the boy couldn't describe in his single eye.

"So that's what the racket was last night?" Rose asked curiously, glancing over at the Boy Wonder as though in a new light.

"Yes. I had to shut down the facility. I hope I didn't alarm you too much," both girls quickly shook their heads as children who have spent time with Slade were apt to do. "But it won't happen again. Isn't that right Robin? Would _you_ like to explain why?"

Slade was goading him. The boy didn't respond and instead stared resolutely at his plate. He didn't need to say anything, however, just moving his hand up to grab a fork was enough to tell one of the girls everything.

"You _didn't!_" Terra protested, her eyes growing huge.

"Didn't what?" Rose asked, glancing from the blond to her father.

"Slade has been helping me with controlling my powers, right?" Terra explained. Both Robin and Rose listened in curiously. "So, he came up with this cool technology that can help me unlock the next level of my powers! He can literally help me control it! Isn't that great?"

Robin felt like he was going to be sick. Rose simply looked confused. "What's that got to do with bird-boy over here?"

"When he was showing me the electronics that would make up my powersuit, I stumbled across those," she reached across the table and grabbed Robin's slim wrist to show Rose was she was talking about. The boy balked at the invasion of his personal space, but in the end let her. "They're...basically like an invisible dog collar and leash with Slade holding the other end of the string."

The boy didn't appreciate this analogy. Rose seemed to think it was hilarious. She tipped back her head and laughed like it was the funniest thing she'd ever heard. "You have Robin on a _leash?_" she asked her Dad. "_Kinky._"

Robin looked like he wanted to crawl into a deep, dark hole and never come out. Especially when Rose turned to him and gave him a condescending pat on the head. "_Who's a good boy?_" she crooned, knuckling the top of Robin's head before the scowling boy could swat her off. "Does he do tricks?"

"Rose," Slade said. He sounded amused, but it was clear he wanted the teasing to end before it ended up a brawl.

"Sorry," the girl said, still giggling and obviously not sorry in the least bit, "This is what you get for never getting me a puppy."

The father daughter duo shared a look. Slade was clearly of the opinion that getting Rose minions and colleagues was a better investment. Especially since so far, neither Terra nor Robin had chewed up any furniture.

Breakfast was over. It was now full of a not-fun day of being Slade's shadow. Robin didn't yet fully know what this entailed, but he was about to find out that it wasn't terribly exciting.

Slade had dragged him off to the meeting instead of lunch. Robin had been almost excited about the prospect, following silently along behind his master, when they got to the door the meeting was supposedly taking place behind. When it opened he caught a glimpse of what seemed to be an elderly woman. Th Hive mistress? But then Slade was turning towards him with a glare in his single visible eye because Robin hadn't been terribly subtle about peering through the door.

"Stay right there," the man grabbed the boy's shoulders and maneuvered it so that he stood at attention right besides the door frame. "If you're not there when the meeting is over, you will be punished. If you stray more than fifteen feet I'll know about it. And if you've got some bright idea in that little head of yours of stopping this meeting then you have a very dark and empty room in your future."

Robin stared as though he'd been struck for a moment, before he gave a slow nod. "Yes...sir."

The man gave the child a pat on the head before vanishing through the door. As soon as it closed behind him Robin scowled, folding his arms across his chest, and sulking. He hated waiting outside the door like a wayward puppy while Slade conducted business on the inside. Had he been Rose or Terra, Robin was fairly certain Slade would have let him sit in. Of the three teens, however, the Boy Wonder knew he was the least trusted, but ironically, most respected. He wondered if that had something to do with how much Slade saw of himself in Robin. If that was the case...well, just thinking about it made him feel sick.

Slade expected the most from Robin and gave him the least in return...unless _not_ destroying the things Robin cared about counted.

The boy tried to listen in, pressing his ear against the door, but he couldn't hear anything. It was as though Slade had soundproofed the room. _Paranoid villain._

When the man finally came out, Robin was sitting next to the door frame, leaning against the wall with his eyes half closed in boredom. He heard the click of the door unlocking and scrambled to his feet just as Slade stepped out. The boy peered past, getting another glare, but the room was empty.

"Curious, boy?" Slade asked almost teasing.

Robin frowned at Slade. "It's easier to stop you if I know what you're planning."

The masked mastermind gave a low chuckle at that. "Robin, my dear boy, you're going to _help_ me." there was a smirk in that voice that made the boy's shoulders tense. "And you're going to enjoy it."

"I will not!" Robin protested.

"You enjoyed stealing for me," the man practically purred. "You enjoy the thrill, the rush," Robin shrank back but the man followed. "Admit it, Robin, you and I are so alike."

"No we're _not!_" the boy's upper lip curled back in a snarl as he glared at the man in the two colored mask. "We're nothing alike! I'm a hero. I have morals. I have _friends!_"

"Mhm. And masquerading as Red X? _Stealing?_ That's part of your moral system?" the man asked blithely. He was kind enough not to mention the current lack of friends.

"Red X was a mistake!" Robin replied harshly.

"On the contrary. I think it was your most brilliant decision yet. It showed your determination to achieve an end goal. I was very impressed." he said, tilting his masked face to study the boy. "After all, if I hadn't already been interested in you as a successor, that would have cinched it for me."

The boy paled his mouth opening to retort but nothing coming out. So, he snapped it shut and turned away. Slade let him have a quick lunch before the day progressed. If Robin seemed sullen to him now, it was only going to get worse after math mathematics practice.

That was when Robin got his first chance to talk to Terra that day.

The girl bent her head close to his, shoving her paper over and speaking in a whisper while Rose complained about how she was clearly right on one of the problems Slade had graded from the day before. "Nice _going,_ Sherlock," the blond said. Robin narrowed his eyes at her in response. "You just made it more difficult to escape. You should have let me handle everything."

"Sorry," Robin whispered back heatedly. "I didn't think he'd catch me."

She made a scoffing noise that made the boy's brow furrow. "Doesn't matter. Rose is in." the boy's brows did a 180 then vanishing under his dark hair. "It's good because she has higher clearances then I do." Robin looked surprised. Mostly because he had restricted access to everything. "I'll set up our escape." she informed him. "Just be ready."

Robin nodded curtly and went back to his math problems mulling over the news that Terra had just told him and trying not to be terrified that he had no part in this escape plan.

Waiting was painful. Sometimes literally.

He had managed to corner Rose during a sparring session while Terra was being tutored by Slade infuriatingly nearby, knowing that at least he would be able to find some answers and not feel totally useless. They were supposed to be fighting with swords again, but like most of their fights, it had escalated to fists.

"Why are you helping us?" he asked as he bounced over a leg sweep.

The girl caught her balance and rolled her eyes as she blocked an uppercut. She didn't require any more explanation. It was probably better to keep conversations vague anyway since the masked mastermind was so close. "Because I want to meet them." she said as though it were the most obvious thing in the entire world.

He stilled at that, eyes widening in surprise. She smashed into his gut while he was distracted and he went down on his knees. The girl smirked down at him. "I see why Dad likes you like that," she said apparently forgetting the man was there, or not caring, before she hauled him back to his feet. Robin was too busy trying to remember how to breathe to be cross with her.

"But I prefer you like _this._" they were close to a shelving unit. He could feel the ledges dig into his back as she pushed him up against it and stole what little breath he had managed to get back with one of her spine tingling kisses. It took Robin a moment to remember where he was and what he was supposed to be doing before he pushed back against her.

As soon as she gave him airspace he gasped out "_Rose!_" in protest. She smirked at the way he said her name, and tilted her head like she was going to kiss him again. He shoved at her, keeping his voice low. "You're helping Terra and I escape because you want to meet the Titans?"

"Uh. Yeah. That's what I said. _Duh,_" the girl replied but kept him between her and the shelving unit. She drew her face closer. "They sound cool. I wanna meet them."

"ROBIN. ROSE."

A sharp voice behind them caused Rose to let go of Robin, and the boy to blanch slightly. Slade did _not_ look happy at all. Terra looked like she was caught somewhere between giggling and looking appropriately mortified. "What did I tell you two about relationships?"

"Uhhh...they're okay, Daddy?" Rose ventured.

"Unless?" the man probed.

"Unless we don't tell you about oncoming babies?" she tried. Robin was pretty sure she was_ trying_ to get them killed.

"If it interferes with our studies," he cut in quietly, giving Rose a hard look.

"I told you two to practice swordfighting. It _wasn't_ a euphemism." the masked mastermind intoned. "If this happens again I'm going to put you two on completely different schedules, and you'll both be punished for wasting my time."

The two teens nodded. Robin looked sullen. Rose looked like she was contemplating getting into more trouble.

"This sparring session is over," Slade informed them both. "Robin." the man didn't even gesture for the boy to follow as he walked away, but Robin knew that was what was expected of him. It was back to playing shadow.

* * *

**Authors Note:** So. I don't like this chapter at all. But, honestly, I'm just having a bad week so it's probably that. My Grandmother is in the hospital and I've been spending a lot of time with her so I have even less time for writing. The only reason you guys even get an update is because writing is such a stress relief for me. Anyway, have an awesome week, and unless something horrible happens, I'll update you in a week. Slade and Robin fans will really love the next chapter. Lots of good one on one. ;D


	14. Doubt

Thank all of you for your continued support. You have no idea how much it means to me. You're all too sweet.

Also! Good news! My Grandmother comes home today! :D

Now, onto the chapter:

* * *

Being Slade's shadow was probably the worst thing ever. Especially now after that awkward altercation with Rose. He followed the man quietly, a deep frown etched across his young face, as Slade led the way down the hallways. They ended up in a room covered in computer monitors. The creepy part, for Robin, was that the monitors showed different angles of the spars he encountered. Right now there were different views playing over and over again of his last spar with Rose. The boy averted his gaze when he saw the screen version of him and her kiss.

"I don't have to tell you not to do anything stupid with my daughter," Slade's warning caused the boy to blush a faint red in the light of the monitors.

"She'd kick my butt. Then you'd kick my butt." the boy intoned bitterly.

"I'm glad you have such a firm grasp of the situation." the kid looked up sharply when Slade said that, curious to the near-teasing tone in the man's voice.

"Why are we here?" Robin asked carefully.

"I have work to do," the masked mastermind responded simply as he made his way over to a desk. "I can't trust to leave you alone, obviously."

"Oh," he replied, frowning. Robin looked a little downcast.

"I expect you to stay quiet in that corner," Slade informed the boy, gesturing at the corner before sitting down at the desk. With little choice, the boy made his way over to his new corner, and sat down. "Did I say you could sit?"

Robin jumped, glancing up at the masked man with wide eyes before slowly, and _grudgingly_, getting to his feet. He couldn't see what Slade was doing on the computer from here. All he could see were the videos that played around the room. The creepy part was that most of them were videos of _him._ The young leader's expression turned horrified when one of the videos of him and Terra sparring turned into a video of him fighting alongside the Titans.

A wave of guilt crashed over Robin. He missed them. He missed them _so much. _He'd felt an incredible wave of relief when he'd found out that Slade was lying about them being dead, but now that had worn off and he simply felt awful for having fallen into the masked mastermind's clutches _again._ Irony led to boredom, however, and eventually the boy was fidgeting in his corner. When Robin started tapping on his leg the masked man whirled in his chair to glare at the boy.

"Are you purposefully trying to irk me?" Slade asked, a dangerous edge to his voice.

"No." Robin averted his gaze.

"Perhaps I should find you something to do," the masked man mused out loud. "Some busy work, perhaps?" Robin didn't respond, but it didn't seem like he needed to. The man was suddenly holding out some blank sheets of computer paper and a pen. He nodded, gesturing for Robin to come forward and grab the items. The boy moved forward almost timidly, reaching out for the objects. When he was holding them, Slade continued on with the assignment. "I want you to sit in the corner and write an essay on who Robin is," the boy stared at him blankly so the man continued. "What makes you a hero? What moral standards do you hold a hero to? What is the image of Gotham's fearless Boy Wonder?"

The boy gave a pathetic excuse for a nod and turned to head back to his corner to work on his essay. Slade would let it slide, for now, it seemed. "Oh, and Robin?" the man said before the boy could get too far. Robin turned to stare at Slade. "This is a persuasive essay. Do try to _convince_ me." this was followed by a perplexed look from the boy and a shrug. "You will address me respectfully,_ boy._ Do you understand your task?"

"Yes,_ sir._" Robin grit out before flopping disgustedly on the floor and hunching over his papers.

Writing a paper on himself was harder than he had ever anticipated. He barely noticed the smugness of the way Slade twirled back to whatever work he was doing.

A few hours later Slade was pulling the papers away from him, Robin was startled because he hadn't even heard the man get up, and giving them a quick scan with his single eye. His gaze fell to the boy before he gestured that Robin should follow him out of the room. The last place the Boy Wonder expected to be was the place they ended up. He followed Slade as the man turned into the recreation room. Terra and Rose were sitting in the corner, chattering about something, they both fell silent and got to their feet at the look Slade gave them. The hair on the back of the boy's neck rose as he watched them slip out of the room. Then Slade gestured that Robin should sit down on the couch as the man did so himself.

Robin eyed the masked man warily for a few moments before finally relenting and sitting rigidly on the edge of the couch as far as he could get from Slade. The man's single eye narrowed in it's mask and he reached forward pulling the boy back and towards him so that Robin smashed against the couch back and rolled closer to Slade. The boy was obviously tense, but Slade seemed more interested in the paper Robin had written.

"Your section on morals is fascinating," Slade pointed out, gesturing to the section scrawled out in Robin's handwriting. "No killing. Putting others before yourself. Upholding the values of justice. Always doing the right thing." the paper was lowered and Robin's gaze turned nervously towards the man. "Tell me, Robin," Slade all but purred. "Do you _always_ do the right thing?"

The boy looked stunned. He gaped at the masked man besides him like a dead fish.

"I suppose I can answer that question myself, since you don't seem inclined," there was a dangerous smirk to that voice. Robin's upper body subconsciously leaned as far as he could away from the man. "Lying to your friends, deceiving them, masquerading as a villain and _attacking_ them," the man leaned forward, studying the boy's facial expressions. "Isn't that what you did, my boy?"

"I-I was trying to protect them," Robin protested, "from _you._"

"You did a fantastic job of _that,_" Slade replied dryly, leaning backwards and tilting his heads up. "They were so safe with my nanoprobes in their systems. Just the touch of a button..." he let the phrase hang in the air. It was so silent you could hear a pin drop. "You just keep failing that little team of yours, you're not meant to be their leader. You're not even meant to be a hero."

Robin scrambled to his feet with an expression that was caught between hurt, confused, and angry. His hands balled into fists. "You're _wrong!_"

Slade didn't move. He just sat there calmly staring at Robin as though the boy were a small child having a temper tantrum. "Am I?" the man asked. "Come now, Robin. Surely you can form a better argument then that. Unless...of course, I'm right."

To his very core the boy knew the words the masked man said were false. He couldn't, however, come up with a logical refute at the moment. He felt like punching things was a better answer. Slade didn't dodge the oncoming punch. In fact, it barely looked like he had moved until Robin felt the hand encircle his fist.

"Disappointing, Robin," the man mocked. "But to be expected. After all, most hypocrites don't enjoy it being pointed out."

"I'm not a hypocrite!" the boy protested, pulling his fist out of Slade's grip with considerable effort and moving a few feet back to sulk without looking like he was.

"Oh?" Slade asked.

"I'm a hero. I stand for justice, everything good in the world. You wouldn't understand. You're pure evil." the boy crossed his arms over his chest and glared down at the man sitting calmly on the couch.

"Am I indeed?" the man sounded amused. "I think I understand perfectly, Robin. We are, after all, the same breed of evil," he paused to let that sink in. The boy opened his mouth to protest but was silenced when Slade held up a hand. "Are you not the little boy who tried to kill Tony Zucco? Did you not deceive your teammates to work for me as Red X? Did you not put the lives of your friends above your duty to protect and serve this city?"

The boy's posture changed from an attitude of disgusted rage to uncertainty as Slade questioned his actions.

"You've killed people Robin. You've deceived them. Your entire life is a lie. You aren't a hero."

"I don't have to listen to this!" the boy snapped, his posture suddenly going rigid as he turned and marched out of the room. He made it exactly twelve feet before he felt the pinch in his arms and the wave of pain. Robin stopped in his tracks.

"You can't run from the truth, Robin," Slade's voice came from behind him.

"I can run from _you._" the boy retorted, rubbing his forearms to try and get the feeling back in them.

"You won't get very far." came the promise from the masked mastermind as his hand reached out to grip Robin by the bicep. "Come." he ordered when the boy resisted his pull.

Eventually the pair ended up back in Slade's room. Robin went to his corner and tried very hard not to think about what the masked mastermind had been telling him as he drifted off to sleep. Still, guilt plagued at his mind. _ Am I a hypocrite?_ He wondered. _Am I a hero?_

Deep down a part of him said: _No._

It was a wound, a chip in his armor, and time wasn't healing it particularly quickly. It probably didn't help that Slade kept digging in deeper and deeper. The guilt was hard, but it had a surprising benefit: trust.

The more down and guilt-ridden Robin looked, the more Slade seemed to trust that he was learning this apparently very important lesson. Now Slade was deactivating the cuffs at night, allowing Robin to sleep in his own room, and the boy was also able to be alone with Terra or Rose to watch him when Slade deactivated the cuffs during private study times. Of course, all of this had taken weeks to achieve aside from getting his own bed back. That had taken a few awkward days.

He was also fairly certain that it was because Slade had gotten tired of him, and not because he'd actually earned it. Didn't matter much either way. The trust that Slade was exhibiting in the boy now was going to be the man's undoing. Terra was going to make her move soon. He was certain of it.

Probably more certain than she was.

The boy caught her after dinner one day. Slade had left him under the little geomancer's watchful eye so they could work on math homework together. He walked a pace behind her until he was certain they were out of earshot from Slade.

"When are we escaping?" he asked, impatience clear in his voice.

"Soon! Okay?" the girl sounded slightly on the offensive. Robin took a step back and frowned at her.

"Do you-?"

"I have a plan in place!" she interrupted, trying to sound reassuring. She failed.

"We need to leave soon," Robin protested. "The longer we wait the more likely it is that Slade will figure out our plans and devise a way to stop us."

Terra smiled in response to that. Robin found the smile in the face of danger commendable, if slightly unnerving. "I've been careful," she said. "And so has Rose." she stopped when the boy made a scoffing noise at that statement, as though careful and Rose could never be in the same sentence. The frown Terra shot him was scathing but she continued. "You just have to trust us."

The boy backed down at that statement. "I'm sorry." he said. "I'm just...tired. I want to get out of here."

"And we will," Terra affirmed with a nod. "Tomorrow night."

* * *

**Authors Note:** Slade. What are you doing? Slade. Obviously something evil! Also, heylook! Escaping! Look forward to action next chapter. ;D


	15. Action

Robin had to be diligent to keep his mood from noticeably skyrocketing as he went through the next day. Especially after Slade had noticed during breakfast. The boy had been biting into a bit of waffle when the man at the head of the table narrowed his eye at him.

"You seem cheerful, today, Robin," the masked mastermind pointed out.

He almost choked on his bite of waffle. The boy coughed harshly, clearing his throat before taking a deep drink of his orange juice. "Uh." he tried to think, but it was hard with Terra glaring at him from across the table like she was going to stone him to death then and there. "I uh...do?"

"You do," Slade repeated, though his voice had a dangerous tint to it. "So, tell me, Robin. _Why _are you so cheerful?"

"Early bird got the worm?" Terra tried from her corner of the table.

Slade's masked gaze turned towards her for half a moment before Rose said: "Worm wasn't _all _he got last night," with a suggestive wink in Robin's direction for good measure.

That had the boy next to her blushing redder than his old uniform shirt. Luckily, however, it did the job and Slade dropped the subject. The table turned awkwardly quiet as everyone tried to focus on their food and not on whatever Rose had implied Robin had gotten. Even Robin, himself, wasn't entirely sure what that was but the look Slade gave him made the impression that he was going to get anther awkward "talk."

So, when study time rolled around after dinner, Robin was pretty much certain that Slade had no idea what was about to happen...beyond the possibility of future grandparent status. The boy's cuff was deactivated and he followed the two girls to the recreation room like he usually did in the evenings. The only difference was, when they entered it, Terra whirled around to face them.

She took a deep, steadying breath. "Ready guys?" the little geomancer asked.

"Born ready," Robin affirmed. Next to him Rose grinned and did a little dance.

"Let's _do_ this!" she proclaimed.

Terra nodded, a grim look of determination now on her face. "The plan is as follows: I'm going to disable the security from the control room. Rose, you and Robin start heading towards the exit. I'll meet you two there once I've deactivated everything. Got it?"

Both teens nodded their understanding and turned to leave before Terra stopped them. "Wait!" she said, before she went over to the couch and lifted up one of the cushions. "I wasn't able to get anything more but..." she held up a handful of black and orange fabric.

"Is that...?" Rose asked, her blue eyes widening.

"Our _masks!_" Robin breathed. It would feel fantastic to hide behind the mask again. He took the strip of cloth when Terra handed it over almost reverently. He hoped the spirit-gum left on it would be enough to keep it on his face as he pressed it down around his eyes. Rose tied her mask around the back of her head and grinned at him. Robin smiled broadly back, turning towards Terra who had snapped her goggles over her eyes. Something incredibly important and ceremonial had just happened. Slade might have trapped them, might have forced them to learn things, but he hadn't changed them at their cores. Despite their triumphant smiles, the mood was sober and filled with anxiety. The tension was thicker than stage makeup.

"Titans GO!" Robin said, shattering the silence as the three teens geared into action.

The two teens headed for the door raced one way while the blond vanished another. If this failed, he might never see the girls ever again, so he tried to remember them in that moment: smiling with their masks. With that playing in his mind the boy kicked on a burst of speed.

"Conserve your energy," Rose advised. If they were jogging slow enough they could hold a conversation, then they were doing it right. It was smart of her, Robin decided, to get him talking. He appreciated her getting his mind off of his own fears and insecurities. But she didn't stop the conversation there. "We don't know what measures Dad has to stop us."

"He'll lock all the doors and sick Sladebots on us," Robin said, not sounding terribly worried. "Terra should be shutting them down, anyway."

"And the thing on your wrist? What if he activates that?" Rose asked with a frown.

Robin's masked eyes widened and he slowed his pace. He honestly hadn't thought of that. "Whatever happens to me," he said. "Don't worry. Just get out. Get to the Titans. They'll help you."

She didn't look terribly convinced, but was distracted when she advised him to turn left and the pair veered down another hallway.

"I hope Terra's got the security under control," Robin worried as they flew past doors Rose paid no mind to. These were obviously not the one they were looking for.

"Don't worry," Rose reassured, but that was _exactly_ what Robin was doing anyway. He didn't like it when he wasn't in control._ Just like Slade. _"Terra's got this. We just have to trust her."

"Easy for _you_ to say," the boy replied crossly.

"What did she even _do?_" Rose asked, her single blue eye training on the kid next to her for a moment before guiding them right. "You keep saying you don't trust her, but you obviously don't hate her. You guys are BFFs or something!"

Robin barked a laugh and shook his head. "She betrayed us. She was working with Slade when he sank our tower."

"So she helped him sink it?" Rose asked.

"Not exactly. But she didn't warn us ahead of time." he pointed out.

"Because Daddy tells the _whole world _his plans before he does them," the girl replied sarcastically.

Robin nodded, seeing the point in what she was saying. "I don't know if she knew what he was planning. Her showing up at just the right time is slightly suspicious, but I'll give her the benefit of the doubt on that," but he didn't sound terribly convinced. "She still worked for Slade."

"And _so_ do _you,_" Rose pointed out.

Robin opened and closed his mouth before opting instead to run slightly ahead of her. Rose let him be, shouting out turn directions as they came upon hallways.

"We're almost there! One last right!" Rose said behind him, and it was music to Robin's ears. Hope swelled in his chest like a live thing and almost had him soaring towards the ceiling. His moment of elation wasn't meant to last, however. The alarms suddenly began to blare as he and Rose rounded the last corner to freedom.

In front of them was an army of Sladebots. They crammed the hallway worse than Black Friday shoppers at a Walmart. They might have also been more dangerous.

Neither teen hesitated. Robin leaped up, smashing feet first into the nearest robot. He landed on it with a noise of crushed metal as Rose sailed past him, her foot colliding with the chest of another robot, causing a small domino effect.

"Now, _this_ is what I call fun!" the girl crowed as she fought the bots.

The pair fought together seamlessly. It was like poetry in motion. They could guard each others backs with ease and made quick work of the bots that got in their way. Slade's robot defenses didn't even stand a chance. Or at least, Robin didn't think they did.

Rose was the first to make it to the door. She flung herself into the air, slamming her foot down on a bot, which dodged it's way into Robin's oncoming fist. Then, the girl was quick the grab the handle, rattling it for all it was worth. He knew what she would say before the words came out of her mouth.

"It's locked!" Rose said, making a growling noise in the back of her throat. "You keep them back. I'll see if I can force it!"

Robin didn't think she was going to get anywhere, but maybe she could. After all, he'd seen her bench more in the weight rooms then he could. She was surprisingly strong. She'd probably inherited that from Slade.

The boy went back to his job of keeping the bots off of Rose. Whenever one got too close he would send it reeling back again with a good kick. One time two bots came at once, forcing Robin to leap up into the air and smash down on the one's shoulders, effectively forcing it to the ground, before flying towards the next one. The bots were certainly keeping him busy while the girl battled with the door. He could hear her throwing herself against it out of frustration when she couldn't get it to open.

"ROBIN. ROSE."

A severe sense of deja vu washed over Robin as he turned towards the sound of Slade's voice. He would know that voice anywhere. It cut through the battle sounds clearly. The man looked like he was barely containing his rage. It probably didn't help that Rose was still trying to open the door behind Robin, and swearing loudly in a foreign language like she hadn't heard her father or was purposefully ignoring him.

"What do you think you are doing?" Robin wasn't sure why Slade was asking. He was pretty sure it looked kind of obvious that they were trying to escape. A nearby Sladebot tried to take advantage of the distracting power of it's creator and attacked the Boy Wonder. Robin's masked eyes left Slade just long enough to smash the offending Sladebot in the face with a punch. This turned out to be the wrong thing to do, however, because when his attention went back to Slade the man was suddenly _right in front of him._

The masked man reached for the boy in front of him, his gloved hand grasping Robin by the collar of his shirt and pulling him closer. "I asked you a _question_, boy," the man asked dangerously. "I expect an answer."

"Getting away from _you!_" Robin's answer was two-fold. The second part involved acrobatics. Like an eel the boy slid up in Slade's grip, his hands moving to grip Slade's wrists while his legs pulled up and in before knocking into the man's stomach. Slade released the boy, who landed deftly on his feet, and stumbled backwards. Now, the masked mastermind was _really_ mad.

"You_ ungrateful_ little..."

It was pure irony that the door would swing open in that instant. Rose whooped at her success before turning her attention towards her father and Robin.

"Rose, run!" Robin commanded as he squared off to fight Slade.

"Don't you _dare,_" was Slade's response. "I'll deal with your insubordination in a moment, young lady." probably when the boy in front of him had been either knocked out or locked up. Robin wasn't _about_ to let that happen.

It happened so quickly the boy was running on instinct. He raced forward, sliding in between Slade's outstretched arms, before smashing into a Sladebot that was also trying to stop him. He did a backflip off the bot, landing deftly on his feet besides the girl with the white hair. As soon as his feet hit the ground, Robin grabbed Rose's hand, and pulled her out the door with him.

"_Run!_" he insisted as Rose fell into pace besides him as they sprinted away from Slade.

Robin could see the sunlight now. There was a tiny sliver of a window down this last hallway they were running. It was a less manicured hall than the others had been. There was dirt, honest to goodness _dirt_, and sunlight. Things Robin hadn't realized how much he'd missed such things stuck in Slade's underground lair.

"Robin. Return." Slade's command echoed down the hallway. Robin didn't pause. He just kept running.

Suddenly pain shot up his arms. It traveled along them, into his torso, and tore at his chest. The boy stumbled, crying out in both surprise and pain. The girl who was running with him stopped, her single visible eye wide. She hesitated until the boy managed to call out. "Run!" as his stumble turned into a fall.

* * *

**Authors Note:**

So, those of you who have been following this story for awhile know that I update every Thursday morning like clockwork. I'm really sorry guys. This Thursday was my Grandmother's funeral, she died on Monday at home, and I didn't feel like doing much beyond curling into a little ball let alone go online to update. So, I apologize for the late update. I'm also gunna apologize in advance in case I just don't have the heart to finish the next chapter before next Thursday for you guys. Especially since I left you all with a cliffhanger.

Thank you guys for being understanding.


	16. Goals

Thank you guys for being so understanding. You're the best.

* * *

Robin hit the ground feeling like his arms and chest were on fire. It felt like a thousand bees crawling over his flesh when the burning subsided and even then he knew he didn't have full control of his arms. He watched, the hope dying in his eyes, as Rose wrenched open the door to the outside and he got his first glimpse of unfiltered sunlight in what seemed like forever. The boy writhed on the ground, trying to make it to that door before Slade could stop him.

He didn't make it.

The masked mastermind stopped behind him almost lazily, bending down and gripping the teenager lying before him by the hair. He hauled Robin to his feet. "Pitiful," the man said as though to a worm. "I'm impressed, really, you got as far as you did."

The feeling was slowly starting to return to Robin's limbs. He tried to ignore the pain and make them work. It would be incredibly satisfying to just slug Slade in the face and make a run for it right that moment. That was another thing the young leader wasn't going to be able to do.

It was a good thing Rose was there to do it for him.

He hadn't expected her to strike her father, or even to square off against the masked villain, putting herself between him and Slade. Robin had thought she'd run out the door like he'd told her to. Instead she was here, glaring up at her father, and protecting _him._ Still, the crack of Rose's fist hitting that metal mask and Slade's head whipping to the side were things Robin wouldn't soon forget.

The boy's masked eyes widened in shock as he watched the father and daughter battle. Slade threw her across the hallway and she smashed into the opposite wall with a thud and a grunt. Robin winced, but Rose got right back up like she'd been doing this all her life. For all Robin knew, maybe this sort of family smack down happened often. It certainly didn't _look_ like Slade was going easy on his own daughter.

He opened and closed his fists, testing the feeling in his shocked limbs. When Rose took a hit to the chest that made a cracking noise, the boy stepped in with a roundhouse kick to Slade's face. It missed the mask, but smashed into the man's shoulder, forcing him to pivot and catching his attention. It would give Rose some time to recover...if she could.

"Robin," the boy was certain that if he could see the man's expression right now it would be a dangerously glinting smile. "I see you've recovered." and with that he aimed a fist for the kid's head.

The boy ducked before somersaulting to the left, bouncing off the narrow hallway wall like a rubber band, and launching himself at Slade. The masked man caught him in midair and flung him farther down the hallway. Robin landed on his feet, skidding backwards, and warily rising into a fighting crouch as the man advanced towards him.

"I'm not going to let you push us around anymore," the boy protested as he jumped up, arcing out with his feet to smash into the man.

"That's precious, Robin," Slade caught the boy by the ankle, whirling him around to hit the wall. Robin twisted so his shoulder caught the brunt of the impact and grunted when Slade dropped him on his head by the man's feet. "But Rose and Terra don't need saving."

The girl snarled from where she sat on the floor, off to the side, nursing what was probably a broken rib. At Slade's words she surged to her feet, despite the obvious pain, and launched herself at her Father again.

"I'll take you down _myself._" she threatened.

"Take me down?" Robin watched in horror as Slade caught Ravager, his strong hands grasping her shoulders and locking her into place. "You don't have the guts to take me down," the man said. His voice was thick with disappointment.

"Watch me." the girl snarled, ripping from Slade grip and lashing out with a kick. "You might be my father, but you'll never be my_ Dad_."

Slade sounded amused as he caught his daughter's foot and swung her towards Robin. He reached out to catch her, and the pair flopped over backwards from the momentum. The boy landed with a grunt. Rose was quick to roll off of him, glaring at Robin as though it was _his_ fault she was being thrown around like a ragdoll.

The masked mastermind's footsteps stopped right in front of them. He glared down at the two teens on the floor. "If you're done with this little game of yours, I do believe you're both due punishment for your insubordination."

"Not a chance!" Rose was the first to react, springing forward with fists flying. Slade, however, was obviously done playing with them. He grabbed his daughter in an arm lock, twisting until pain erupted across her face.

"Let her go!" Robin reacted instantly, leaping to his feet and trying to get Slade to release Rose by punching the man in the mask. Instead all he got was a shock for his troubles. Pain lanced up his arms and while he didn't stop trying, his movements became too erratic that they endangered the girl Slade was holding on to. He stopped, head hung, defeated.

"Good boy," Slade's smooth voice made Robin shudder with disgust and anger. The man shoved Rose forward. "Follow," he ordered the boy as he began to march his daughter down the hallway. The boy tried to show how much he protested the order by waiting until Slade was almost fifteen feet away before grudgingly following.

There was one variable, however, that Slade had forgotten.

The ground shook suddenly, pieces of the hallway ceiling plaster falling down like hail on the people below. Slade stopped in his tracks just before Terra burst in through the doorway. She was glowing a brilliant yellow and Robin had never been more happy to see her.

"Leave them alone!" she snarled and then half the hallway next to Slade erupted at the man. He threw his daughter forward and took the hit, slamming into the wall, and looking stunned for half a moment before he threw the rock off of him.

"You're going to regret that, girl," Slade warned.

"I just wish I'd done it sooner." the little geomancer retorted. "Come on, guys, let's get out of here."

The ground was suddenly moving underneath Robin and he reached out towards Rose and hauled her onto the chuck of rock he was suddenly levitating on. Terra surged forward, hopping onto their rock before shooting them towards the open doorway. She had to obliterate the doorway before they could go through it. The little geomancer's hands worked their awesome power as giant stones hurtled towards the door and left it gaping open like a ragged wound.

Slade was silent behind them. As they escaped it was almost easy to forget that he was there. That they almost hadn't made it out.

The fifteen feet mark hit just outside the door. Robin's arms went numb as he gasped in pain. He had almost forgotten about the cuffs, almost. Another fifteen feet and they shocked him continuously. He wish he had some way to block out the pain. His arms already felt numb, but for some reason, he could still feel every single little shock. It was hard to concentrate on where they were or what direction they were going in.

Fifteen more feet and everything went black.

"What happened?" Robin woke up blearily and stared at the changing landscape below them. He was laying on a rock, his head on someone's lap. It took him a moment to realize that it was Rose sitting besides him, grinning, while Terra stood at the front. Her hands were glowing and she was obviously working hard to steer them.

"You passed out like a pansy," Rose supplied.

"It was the shocks," Terra explained, not looking at them. "Slade designed it so that if you went too far it would knock you out so you'd be easy to bring back. He told me. It was pretty much designed for you."

"_Creep,_" Robin grumbled under his breath as he sat up and rubbed his temple. "How close are we to the city?"

"See for yourself," the blond supplied, real excitement lancing her voice.

Robin peered forward and saw it in the distance: Jump City. _His_ city. And beyond it the glittering bay where the tower once stood. That caused his heart to clench, simply knowing their home was gone forever, but the important part was that his friends were safe, _alive_.

There was something about going home that just made the trip shorter. It probably also helped that his team spotted them on the outskirts of the city. Maybe they had even been searching for him.

"FRIENDS!"

There was a purple blur coming at them and Robin and Terra were instantly swept up in a gigantic, Tameranian hug. The alien princess hugged her friends tightly enough to make popping noises as their bodies protested the rough treatment. The rock they had been on plummeted to the ground since Terra's focus scattered with the wind. Rose barely had enough time to leap off of it before it impacted. Robin didn't hear the T-Car pull up over the noise.

"Oh! I am so pleased to have you back! I have missed you so! Did you see what that horrible man has done to our tower? We have had to find a new locality to live. I do not like it as much as our old home."

"_Starfire._" Robin managed to say and she released the pair with a squeak of apology.

And suddenly he and Terra were surrounded by the other Titans. Cyborg's giant hand clamped on Robin's shoulder while Beast Boy blushed and babbled at Terra. Even Raven seemed to have a ghost of a smile.

"Hello new friend!" Starfire's attention had turned instead to Rose who was staring at the alien with a wary sort of stance. Robin had a fear that if Starfire tried to hug the other girl then she'd be an alien-kabob. He turned quickly to intervene.

"Guys, this is Ravager," Robin introduced his old team to his new friend, using her codename.

The girl made a face and pulled off her mask. "Call me Rose."

"Please. You were also Slade's apprentice?" the alien inquired, hovering overhead.

"Apprentice? I'm his daughter."

The silence following that statement hit like an avalanche. It took a few moments to sink in.

"Dude!" Beast Boy exclaimed.

Before Cyborg interrupted. "No way!"

"Slade has_ kids_?"

Raven seemed to be studying Ravager intently.

"How do we know she isn't lying?"

Starfire seemed the most perplexed, however, as she went right up to Ravager. "If Slade has children," she asked the other girl before her gaze slid over to Robin, "then why does he need an apprentice?"

Robin could read the building tension. "Starfire," he warned. She backed off a bit, staring at him curiously.

"No," Rose said bitterly. "It's okay. He needs an apprentice because _I'm not good enough_ for him." The Boy Wonder and Terra both winced at the admission, even a few of the Titans looked sympathetic. "But I'm going to _prove_ to him that I'm _not _worthless!" she proclaimed.

"You're welcome to stay with us," Robin offered as he tried to ignore the looks some of the other Titans gave him. Raven and Cyborg in particular. He frowned at his teammates. "She helped us escape. Terra and I couldn't have made it out without her."

The blond nodded in agreement even if this wasn't entirely true.

"So, I hear you guys have a new base?" the young leader prodded. "Let's see it."

"Yes!" Starfire exclaimed. "Let's!" and scooped Robin up into her arms bridal style. As he soared off into the air, in her safe grip, he didn't miss the look on Rose's face. It looked dangerous.

* * *

**Authors Note:** So, sorry all the people gunning for Robin to fail. They made it.

HAPPY HALLOWEEN!


	17. Wholeness

HAH! It is _still_ Thursday! For...nine more minutes. BOOYAH!

-insert epic victory dance here-

* * *

The first thing Robin noticed about their new headquarters was that it wasn't as accessible as the old one had been. It didn't have the luxury of being an icon as well as a base. They had lost that when their old home had become a target, when Slade had used it to hurt them. Instead, it was hidden away under what appeared to be a Star Labs Research facility, and the young leader could only assume that his cybernetic friend had pulled some strings to get them that space.

Starfire was giving him a tour of their living quarters. The facility, in general, wasn't as roomy as the tower used to be. It looked, and _felt_, like a retrofitted basement that they'd only just begun to call home. The most advanced feature was the garage, which opened up in the middle of the driveway of the building that they were under, and allowed the newly renovated T-Car to go out on missions.

The common room was set up the same way as their old one had been. There was a kitchen in the corner, made out of what appeared to have originally been the settings for a minibar. Beyond that there was a large monitor hooked up to what Cyborg had managed to rebuild of the Titan mainframe in the time Robin had been gone. It was pretty impressive, actually, and the boy wouldn't have been surprised if his friend had managed to completely re-haul it, and update it with the data stored on his own system. The couch was new, but the exact same model as the one they had back in the tower that could fit everybody.

"We only have three rooms for sleeping and one room for bathing in this new facility," Starfire explained as she floated towards the hallway that branched off the common room. Robin walked easily along behind her. "Raven demanded her own the space, so Cyborg and Beast Boy have decided to share a room. I can inquire of Raven if she would not mind sharing and I could give you the room in which I sleep."

Robin shook his head. "It's fine, Star. I can crash with Cy and BB," he gave the alien a smile. "Besides, we also have Terra and Rose now."

The girl's face lit up as she realized what he was suggesting. She zipped so high in the air he was afraid she was going to hit her head on the ceiling. "Oh glorious!" she cried. "It will be just like the parties of slumber that I read about in my earth girl magazines! Only it will be every night!"

He couldn't help but laugh at her enthusiasm, following her as he peered into two (Raven's was off limits) rooms. One was incredibly messy, covered in tech and clothing. The other was incredibly pink. Apparently Starfire had wasted no time in getting acquainted with her new home.

"Where is the evidence room?" Robin asked. "Or the weapons locker?"

The girl gave him a somewhat sheepish look as she explained. "We have been keeping the evidence in a closet off of the garage." the expression on the boy's face said everything and the girl quickly continued. "And the weapons are..." it seemed she realized that what she was going to say would upset him further. Mostly because it was mostly just him on the team that used weapons. "...sunk with our old home." she finished in a meek voice, her feet hitting the ground almost like she had fallen out of the air.

In that moment, Robin hated Slade more then ever. It wasn't just because of the lost home, or the lost objects. Those were things. They could be replaced. It was because Slade had taken him from his team when they needed him most. It was because of the way Starfire reacted to what Slade had done.

He reached out a hand and placed it gently on her arm. The touch felt electric and her gaze instantly snapped up to his. "It's okay, Star," he said softly.

The moment was broken by the loud arrival of the others.

"Man, you guys move in slowly," Rose's loud, critical voice rang out over the others.

"You try leading searches, and keeping the city safe while renovating," Cyborg piped up in his just as loud, no-nonsense fashion. "See how far _you _get."

He felt mixed emotions at how their search for him had stalled their renovations. It made his heart glad to know that they had been looking for him, that they _cared._ There was something so beautiful about how his team believed in him and cared for him. In ways Batman never would. On the flip side, he had also become a burden to them. He hated being a burden. Also, a small part of him felt guilty, guilty that he had gone on with his life assuming they were dead, even if he hadn't completely, and guilty because he wasn't _worth_ their time or worry.

Suddenly the team was in the common room, and it no longer seemed any different then the one that had sunk with their old tower. The team unloaded like they'd been doing it forever. Rose sprawled out on the couch having an incredibly immature conversation with Beast Boy about projectile vomit, while Cyborg and Raven took the groceries the team had possibly picked up on the way back, and Terra joined Starfire and Robin.

"What are those?" Cyborg was eying the silver cuffs around Robin's wrists as he came over to the larger standing group. Besides Robin, Starfire gently reached out to touch one in curiosity.

"They're-" Robin started to explain before Terra jumped in.

"Let me help with those!" she exclaimed. "I saw the schematics. I think now that they're finally deactivated I just have to," she fiddled with them for a moment, activating a series of hidden switches before pushing a final button. Both cuffs opened automatically and fell into her outstretched palms. "There!" she held them up triumphantly.

Robin held out his hand for them and the little geomancer dropped them into his open palm. Cyborg seemed particularly interested as he snatched one out of his leader's hand.

"Huh," Cy mused aloud. "What did they-" his single human eye widened, when he saw a piece of hardware, and his jaw dropped. "Oh no he _didn't!_" the young man raged. "That's _torture!_"

Robin flinched at his friend's tone and dropped his gaze, thankful the others couldn't tell behind the mask.

"What?" Starfire hovered anxiously. "Please! Cyborg, inform me of the atrocity you speak of. These cuffs, they are a device of torture?"

The young leader caught Raven's gaze as he turned away from the two more outspoken teammates who never held anything back and were always honest about their feelings. He couldn't handle anyone feeling sorry for him right now. As Starfire's voice climbed behind him, the boy walked off down the hallway and to the rooms. He didn't hear Raven follow.

"We never stopped." he turned abruptly at the sound of her voice as she motioned with her eyes that he should follow her. The door to the room he hadn't been in swung open. It was dark inside, but he trusted Raven, and followed her in. The door closed behind them and effectively shut out the sounds of their louder teammates.

From the dim lighting inside he couldn't make out much, but from what he could tell, it wasn't more then a small space with a bed, a bookshelf, and a dresser. She sat down on the bed and studied him from underneath her hood.

"You don't have to be ashamed of what he did to you," she informed him in her monotone that made everything seem infinitely more serious. "Or of what he made you do. You had no choice."

"I'm _not,_" Robin snapped defensively. He didn't sit, instead choosing to stand rigidly as far from her as he could possibly get.

They sat there in silence for the longest of times before Raven finally spoke up again. "When you feel ready to talk about it, I'm here."

He gave her a smile, a genuine one, because even though he knew it was the truth it was still nice to hear. "Thanks Ra-"

A warning bell went off, not dissimilar to the one at their old tower, and Raven's broach was glowing in time to it. "Trouble!" Robin said involuntarily as he raced for the door, the empath hot on his heels. They spilled into the common room just as the others were making their way into the garage. Those who could fly headed towards the scene first. Robin really missed his motorcycle as he climbed into the seat next to Cyborg. Rose sat in the back looking like she was five years old and had just been told they were going to a candy store and she could have any candy she wanted.

They ended up at a movie theater, following the sounds of the screaming people. That made trouble incredibly easy to find. The team burst through the doors of the doors, Robin in the lead.

"We're here to check your ticket, Control Freak." he quipped.

"Ahh, if it is not my nemeses, the Teen Titans!" Control Freak's voice rang out loud and clear over the movie theater that he was currently terrorizing. Probably for not playing a limited release film his fanboy self desperately wanted to see. "I have a foolproof plan this time! You shall never defeat me!"

"Is this guy for _real?_" Rose asked, staring open-mouthed at the tiny fat man pirouetting in front of them.

"Unfortunately," Raven replied.

"Let's end this." Robin reached for his bostaff reflexively before realizing that he didn't actually have a belt on. He was wearing the clothing he had on when he'd left Slade's complex: a t-shirt, athletic shorts, and some gym shoes. The second time in one day he mentally cursed Slade. And then he was too busy grappling an animated movie chair to bother anymore.

He smelled fabric burning as Starfire hit a chair that was creeping up behind him with a bolt of brilliant green energy. Rocks flew up through the floor as Terra used her powers in an attempt to subdue the creep. Raven flew past, being chased by what appeared to be the film machine from the back. A popcorn bucket was stuck on Cyborg's head. He danced around trying to get it off, and shouting loudly that Control Freak "Was gunna get it!"

Robin barely saw the flash of green as Beast Boy, in squirrel form, launched himself at their enemy. The nerd turned super villain did a little dance as a squirrel circumnavigated his equator before finally flinging the changeling off. It was that moment he saw Ravager pounce.

"NO!"

He was too late to stop her. Too late to keep those swords she'd somehow managed to escape Slade's haunt with from slicing Control Freak in half. The little man turned, his eyes bugging as he realized what his fate was going to be.

A sudden black wall of energy smashed Rose back against the wall as Control Freak collapsed to the ground sobbing and promising that he would never, ever make fun of ninjas again and that they would forever be better then pirates. Robin left the others to deal with the sad excuse for a super villain as he went over towards where Raven still held Rose fast against the wall. Slade's daughter struggled against her bonds with a snarl on her face.

"Ravager," Robin tried to get her attention. He used her code name out on the field, a professional courtesy. "Teen Titans _don't kill._"

Raven released the other teen who fell to the ground with a grunt. "_Fine,_" she snapped as she rose to her feet. "He wasn't worth killing anyway. Is that what you do all day? Fight _jokes?_"

There was a moment of silence that was broken by a monotone. "And your Father."

The silence resumed until they had gotten their celebratory take out pizza and brought it home. Food certainly seemed to lighten the mood and Robin couldn't help but smile as Beast Boy and Cyborg held an animated argument with Rose and Terra over whether powers or weapons were more fun to use in fighting games. It was almost as if he and Terra hadn't left. And Rose gelled so instantly well he almost wondered why he'd been worried about it in the first place.

Then he remembered when Starfire instantly shouted. "I am _no such thing_!"

His focus snapped back to the argument they were having that had gone from game powers, to game costumes. Rose was making fun of the bad costume choices in video games...and Starfire's apparently. The girl with the white hair made a scoffing noise. "You certainly dress like one, Slutfire."

"_Rose,_" Robin warned her sternly.

"Yo, that's _not_ cool!" Cyborg said almost simultaneously.

There was a self-conscious fluttering movement from the area Star was in. "I do not look nice?"

Beast Boy was quick to reassure his friend. "You look hot," a punch in the arm from Terra. "Ow! I mean pretty cool."

"Ignore her, Starfire," Robin advised. "You're beautiful."

His baffled expression when Rose stormed out of the room a second later was shared only by Cyborg and Beast Boy.

* * *

**Authors Note:** Girls. We're so vicious. I still don't know how I survived being a teenager.

So. I hate writing all of the Titans, together, doing mundane things. I don't actually know why I did this to myself. xD But here, have a chapter. With some Control Freak sprinkled on top. Because he's amazing.

Next week is going to be more exciting...unless you have a serious thing for Control Freak. Then I'm sorry.


End file.
